Trials of Love
by sitarra
Summary: Two people are meant to be together. It’s back but it’s not as long. ClarisseJoseph pairing
1. Prologue

**Title: **Trials of Love

**Author: **sitarra

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Two people are meant to be together. It's back but it's not as long.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All I own are the names you do not recognize. Quotes/sayings that may pop up will belong to movies, TV, or authors. I of course don't own those as well.

**Author's Note/Longest summary ever: **Yes, I am posting it again and no I won't start from the beginning simply because it is far too long. I took this story off in the first place because I was unhappy typing it up and writing it (you'll see about that when I post the last chapter). But upon stumbling across the notebooks it's in one night, I began to read the story and I realized I simply must post the rest. It's past the point where I left off but I will now provide a summary to catch you all up.

Clarisse Gérard was nineteen years old when Prince Rupert of Genovia came to her to ask for her hand in marriage. She chooses not to respond at the time and thought about the pros and cons of the question. A week later, she's in the market with her friend Blake Bernarde when she meets Joseph Calvera, an intern at the palace. There's an immediate attraction.

But alas she says yes to the prince and moves in to the palace shortly after. Who should she stumble upon? None other than Joseph Calvera. An affair develops despite the fact that Clarisse marries.

A close mother-daughter relationship grows between the queen and Clarisse. She learns of the affair with Joseph but oddly doesn't forbid it. Clarisse's father dies causing a broken heart.

Clarisse becomes pregnant in February of their first year with her first child, Pierre. Joseph is the father. Joseph and Clarisse have thoughts about breaking off their relationship but don't go through with it.

Three years later, Phillipe comes along. He's Rupert's child. A rift forms between Joseph and Clarisse but is quickly mended.

Four years later, Clarisse is pregnant yet again. Five months into her pregnancy in January, she miscarried. The child was a girl and was Joseph's. January becomes a heartbreaking month for the rest of her life.

Skipping ahead, Pierre goes on to learn who his father is. He remains close to his biological father but becomes distant to Rupert. Phillipe decides to go to school in California and Pierre shocks them with the news that he wants to join the church.

Joseph was shot one night in the legduring a break-in in the palace but he's fineand he has been knighted.

* * *

That is the majority of everything that happened but it obviously doesn't hold all of it. Chapter 45 will be posted shortly but it will be numbered as chapter one (obviously). 


	2. Phillipe's News

**Title:** Trials of Love

**Author:** sitarra

**Disclaimer:** I own only original names that you don't recognize. Chapter plots may be the result of my own mind, Christina's mind, or our minds joined together. Christina, I am still indebted to you for all of your wonderful help.

**Author's Note: **I will do my best to get all twenty-five chapters to you all as soon as I can. In all honesty, I'm lazy and it takes a lot of effort to type up twenty-five chapters again. I'm posting the rest of this story to explain the next story after this one that I'm currently writing. And the spelling I use of Phillipe in this story is how they spell it in the movie.

**Dedication: **You guessed it--I dedicate this entire story to Christina. You're probably the reason I'm writing the other story in the first place and after all, you did make me post my story in the first place. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

* * *

"You're Majesty, you have a phone call. It's the prince," Raquela informed Clarisse in the sitting room of the master suite.

"I'll take that now, thank you."

Clarisse quickly moved over to the phone, eager to speak with her son. It had only been a few weeks since she had spoken with him last, but she still missed him.

"Phillipe?" she questioned, making sure he was still there.

"Hi, mom," he said, a pleasant tone noticeable in his voice.

"Hello, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, fine. I've got some news for you," he said, his words hesitant.

"Good or bad?"

"Well, it depends. If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?" he asked, not wanting to hear his mother yell at him.

"That depends on how angry it makes me. Why don't you just tell me?" She heard him sigh deeply and a quiet voice in the background. In the back of her mind, she already knew what the news was.

"Mother, I got married."

All Phillipe heard was silence on the other end. His mother was still in shock. This certainly wasn't the news Clarisse had expected! She had expected him to tell her he was getting married, not that he had already done it. Clarisse was thankful she was sitting down for she surely would have fallen.

"Mother, you're starting to scare me. Say something please!" Phillipe begged, frightened his mother wasn't responding.

"You did what?" she exclaimed, finding her voice.

"I got married. To Helen. Please don't be angry, mom," he pleaded.

"Well, of course I'm angry. What did you expect me to be? Phillipe I've never even met the girl, how can I approve of this if I haven't met her?" Clarisse questioned, her voice calming some.

"Because I love her mother. That should be reason for your approval," he explained, thinking it was that simple. "Fall break's coming up soon. I'll return to Genovia and bring her with me. Then you can decide."

Clarisse sighed, thinking no matter what, she would never approve. She glanced up as Joseph entered the room. He could sense something was wrong so he stayed at the doors and let her finish her conversation.

"Mother, please. Once you meet her, your whole opinion of my marriage may change," Phillipe tried.

Clarisse sighed once again, placing a hand on her forehead. "We'll see. How soon is fall break?"

"In about nine days. It's only a week long but I think that's enough time for you to get to know her."

"I suppose," Clarisse agreed. She motioned for Joseph to walk over to her, needing his comfort.

They said their good-byes, both wanting to end their conversation on a good note. Clarisse hung up the phone and put her head in her hands, sighing deeply.

"What's wrong, my love?" he questioned, going to stand behind the loveseat she was on. His hands moved to her shoulders, gently massaging her shoulders, quickly releasing all her tension. "What's making you so tense?"

She removed her hands from her face, sitting up straighter. "Phillipe has gotten married to Helen," she slowly informed him.

His massaging ceased as he registered the news. He resumed his massaging as she continued with her words.

"He's coming home soon for fall break and he is bringing her with him," she said, bitterness in her voice.

"And that's bad because?" he asked, wanting to know what she was feeling.

Clarisse stood suddenly, anger flaring in her eyes. "It's not the fact that he's bringing her here. It's the fact that he is married. Irresponsibly married, actually. He's too young, how can he possibly understand what it's about?"

Becoming frustrated at his lack of response, she walked over to the open window and stared out before her. She heard him walk over to her, placing his hands back on her shoulders when he came up behind her. He gently resumed his massaging, the tension he had recently drained out of her body reappearing.

"Clarisse, why don't you give her a chance? Get to know her, maybe?" Joseph attempted to reason with her. "Even if you still don't like her at the end of the break, at least do it for Phillipe."

Clarisse sighed again, this time out of the pleasure his hands were making of the back of her neck. She felt her body relax as he once again released her tension and anger.

"All right, I will. But only for Phillipe," she reasoned. "And you can't be upset when I still don't approve of her."

Joseph smiled, chuckling lightly. "I'm sure Phillipe will be happy that you will at least attempt to like her."

Clarisse turned to face him, pulling his hands off her shoulders and into her hands.

"What would I do without you?" she questioned, a smile on her face.

He removed his hands from hers and wrapped them around her waist. "Probably go out of your mind," he whispered, leaning in close to her.

"Probably."

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

Clarisse glanced at her watch for the millionth time in the last five minutes. Phillipe was supposed to arrive in Genovia today and Clarisse couldn't have been more anxious.

She had told Rupert about Phillipe's marriage and he was not at all pleased. He had had neat the same response as Clarisse, only less anger, but not much. They had decided that when Phillipe and his new wife arrived, they would get everything sorted out.

"How much longer, Joseph?" Clarisse questioned Joseph who was standing at his post.

He glanced down at his watch before looking back up at her. "Shouldn't be too long. He should be in the country now," he assured.

"Finally." She stood from her desk, going to look out the window in hopes she would see Phillipe's car pulling up. Pulling back the blinds more so she could see, she looked down the drive.

"Your Majesty, he's here. Pulling in the drive as we speak," Joseph announced, hearing the message through his earpiece.

Clarisse turned her attention to the far end of the drive, seeing the flags of the car swaying in the breeze. She quickly released the blinds and began to walk quickly to the entrance of the palace.

She met with Rupert in the hall, himself having already heard the message.

"How are we going to handle this situation?" Rupert asked Clarisse as they turned into the entrance, waiting patiently for Phillipe to walk through the doors.

"I have no idea," she said, watching as Joseph walked by them to take position by the security station. When she saw his stance become stiff and his eyes stare straight ahead, she knew Phillipe had entered the palace. His new bride along side him.

As he rounded the corner, her eyes immediately fell on him. His complexion was slightly darker, California's sun having helped. His hair was slightly shorter, still the same dark color as his father. As he came closer to her, she could see a spark in his eyes, a spark she had never seen in him before.

Her eyes fell to who she guessed was Helen at his side, her hand clutched tightly by Phillipe. Clarisse had to admit, the young girl was beautiful. She looked to be no more than seventeen, just a year older than Phillipe. Her reddish-brown hair waved behind her, her brown eyes sharing the same spark as Phillipe's. To Clarisse's eyes, she looked to be a dreamer, naïve in a way. Maybe it was going to be harder than Clarisse had originally thought to get to know Helen.

"Mother," he greeted, kissing her hand. He embraced her into a hug, having missed her. He moved to his father, bowing before him before Rupert pulled him into a hug. He backed away and stood next to Helen, remembering he had to introduce them.

"Mother, father, this is Helen Thermopolis. Helen, may I introduce my parents, King Rupert and Queen Clarisse Renaldi of Genovia."

Helen curtsied before them, hoping they would like her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesties," Helen told them honestly.

When Phillipe had told her he was a prince, next in line for the throne, she had been outraged and didn't speak with him for days. When he had come to her to explain that he wouldn't take the throne for years still, he had proposed and Helen accepted. They had gotten married shortly after that, both ready to start their lives together. If Helen would have foreseen the events to come, she would have ended their relationship when she had the chance.

"Helen, we've heard so much about you," Rupert said, knowing Clarisse want to speak with Helen until she spoke to Phillipe.

"And I've heard much about you," Helen said, a wide smile on her face.

"All good things, I hope."

"Yes, nothing but," she assured.

Right away, Helen liked Rupert but Clarisse had yet to say a word to her. Helen had a very sure feeling that Clarisse didn't particularly care for her.

"Well, we'll let you two get settled in. Phillipe, after you're done, I'd like to have a word with you in the office," Clarisse said finally, wanting to speak with him as soon as possible.

"Certainly mother. I'll be there in about ten minutes. I want to show Helen around the palace first."

Clarisse nodded before motioning for Joseph to walk over to them and follow her. She hastily walked away, Joseph in tow. The three let them walk away, two of them knowing she needed to clear her mind.

"Has your opinion changed any now that you've met her?" Joseph asked as they walked back to the office.

Clarisse glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing the knowing look in his eyes. "Something tells me you already know the answer to that."

"Yes, I do. I was just curious as to what you would say," he admitted. "Get to know her soon, before the week is over and you don't see them again until Christmas."

"I will, but first I want to speak with Phillipe."


	3. Clarisse's Thoughts

**Clarisse's Thoughts**

_First week of October_

"You wanted to speak with me, mother?" Phillipe said as he entered the office fifteen minutes later.

Clarisse looked up from the book she was looking through. She closed the large book and removed her glasses. "Yes, I did. Come; let's take a walk through the garden."

Phillipe offered her his arm, Clarisse taking it with a smile on her face.

"I take it you want to talk about my marriage," Phillipe guessed as they stepped through the terrace doors.

"Yes, I do," she admitted. "Now, I don't want you to think that I don't like her. I do; she seems very nice. But I don't… approve of this marriage."

Phillipe's face fell slightly, not licking the sound of her words.

"Why not?"

"Because Phillipe, you're a royal. Royal marriages take places with acknowledgement, not in secrecy. There are papers that must be signed, things that must be done, before a royal can marry someone who is outside of royalty," Clarisse explained passionately.

When Phillipe said nothing in response and kept his gaze on the ground, Clarisse stopped walking and turned to face him.

"You do know that you can't take the throne unless you get a divorce or she sends control completely over to you. You do know that, don't you?" she questioned.

Phillipe glanced up at her. "No, I didn't know that. If I had, chances are we wouldn't have gotten married," he confessed, the spark in his eyes dimming.

Clarisse placed a hand on his cheek, feeling sympathy for him. It really did hurt her to see the spark from his eyes disappear, being replaced with a sad glow.

"Can we not focus on that for the next weekend and simply focus on this week? Please, I do want you to get along with her."

"I will try my best. You have my word," she assured him.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

The week moved by quickly, Phillipe spending most of his time with Helen and doing research on the throne. He wanted to see if what his mother had told him was true.

There was good and bad news to what he had found out. The good news was they could remain married. The bad news was he couldn't take the throne while being married to her. That posed a serious problem.

Clarisse kept her word and got to know Helen. Phillipe had been right when he said Clarisse would like her. Clarisse had found a charm in Helen that she couldn't exactly name, but her opinion of their marriage stood, as she later told Joseph.

Phillipe and Helen had returned to California at the end of the week, school starting in just a few days. Phillipe had left with a confused heart, his mind still deciding on whether to rule his country or stay married to Helen. On the bright side, his reign wouldn't start for years to come, needing to finish his education and needing to finish learning about duties of the throne first. He prayed his heart would make up its mind soon.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

Clarisse settled herself under the bedspread, waiting for Joseph to finish closing the windows and locking them tight. She settled herself on his side of the bed, it being his room. She rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head in his pillow. She breathed in his wonderful scent, soon becoming lost in a different world.

She felt the bed dip, announcing Joseph's presence. "Are you going to fall asleep so soon on me?" he teased, moving closer to her.

"Maybe," she mumbled, turning her head to look at him. She opted to turn her entire body to face him instead, but kept her head firmly on the pillow.

"Well, I hope you don't. It's not fun talking to myself until I fall asleep," he said with a smile on his face.

Clarisse chuckled at his words. She wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep without having their typical before bed conversation.

"You're exhausted, my love," Joseph told her quietly, the exhaustion written on her face.

"Yes, I am," she admitted, pulling him closer to her.

This past week had been trying for her. She had received more shocking news from Phillipe, just a week after he left. This time the news that Helen was pregnant had rendered her speechless. This news would add even more stress to Phillipe's final decision.

Along with that, Joseph and Edward's birthdays had been in this past week. Joseph's had been first, on the first of October. When Clarisse had asked him what he wanted, Joseph simply said "nothing but your company." But she couldn't leave it at that.

She had gotten him a ring, one that any man who's been knighted received one day after the event. After clearing it with Rupert, Clarisse had decided to give that to Joseph, not being able to not give him anything. Joseph had loved it, telling her he would treasure it always.

Edwards followed two days later and was easier to buy for. He simply refused any offers for gifts. It's what he did every year, only accepting a gift from his wife who refused to let him go without some reminder of that birthday. Her gift was the only he had accepted in the 42 years they had been married, with the exception of his children.

They had a break from festivities for a while, until November when it was Pierre's birthday. He wouldn't be there though so there'd be no celebrating. Clarisse's birthday was next after that on the twenty-first of December. She already knew what she wanted, though. The company of her children was the only thing she wanted this year.

"You don't look too well. Let me feel your forehead," he ordered, moving a hand to her forehead.

She quickly snatched his hand in hers. "I'm fine, I'm just tired. Really."

He gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but he knew better than to push.

"All right. Come here. We can be exhausted together," he joked, motioning for her to move closer to him. She happily obliged, moving to rest her head on his chest.

"So what can we discuss tonight?" Clarisse asked.

'Well, we can discuss why you didn't go to Italy with your husband."

Clarisse turned her head to look at him, curious why he would ask that. "Because someone has to stay here and keep things under control. Next subject."

Joseph laughed under his breath, understanding her desire to change subjects. "Um, all right. Why do you disapprove of Phillipe's marriage so much?"

Clarisse sighed but answered his question. "Because he's so young, they're so young. And now they have a child on the way. They're both in college, how are they going to support their child?"

Joseph leaned his face closer to her. "If I'm not mistaken, you were very close to her age when you were married," he told her softly. She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"Times were different back then. You got married at a young age and no one said anything. Now, you go to school, get a good education, and then you get married if you wish to. Besides, our situation was different. It was an arranged marriage for starters and we were clearly thinking about what was best," she argued, anger ringing through her voice.

Her voice softened as she continued to look at him. "Of course, had I known I'd meet you later that week, I probably would've fought back and not even went through with it."

Joseph let a smile slip, causing one to form on her face.

"I don't regret my life, though. I have two wonderful children I wouldn't trade for anything, no matter how angry I am at one. I wouldn't change anything in my life," she said truthfully. Thinking on her last words, she quickly changed them. "I would change a few things but I still love my life."

Joseph smiled at her again. "I'm glad."

He tilted her chin up to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

"If you could go back and do one thing differently, what would it be?" she questioned him when they separated.

"Change the day I met you to a sooner time, whisked you away and married you," he answered with no hesitation. 'What about you/"

Clarisse smiled brightly, her exhaustion becoming more apparent. "Pretty much along the same lines," she replied softly.

He placed a gentle hand t her cheek, softly caressing it. "You need to sleep," he commanded, noticing the tired look to her eyes.

She nodded her head and laid it back on his chest. Joseph pulled the covers up around them and wrapped his arms tight around her. He rested his head on top of hers, the realm of sleep beginning to claim him.

"You're so good to me, Joseph. I must have done something good to deserve you," Clarisse said softly, half asleep.

"No, my love. I must have done something to deserve you. You are far too good for me," he corrected, softly stroking her hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," but she was already asleep, lost in a world free of worries.

He chuckled softly and placed a kiss to her forehead before sleep claimed him as well.


	4. Visiting

**Visiting**

"How have things been at home?" Pierre asked Joseph as Joseph pulled out of the church's drive.

Joseph had gone to pick up Pierre in Spain, it being ridiculous for him to fly. Joseph had offered to be the one to get him, bringing him home for Christmas. Phillipe was arriving the day they returned, the nineteenth, creating a wonderful birthday wish come true for Clarisse.

"Everything's been good. Your brother got married a few months ago and they are now expecting a child," Joseph informed him, filling him in on everything that had happened.

"So mom hates her?" Pierre questioned after Joseph finished the story.

"No, she doesn't approve of her or the marriage. Hate is a completely different term," he explained.

Pierre nodded, knowing there was a difference. "Well, is she nice?" he asked, wanting to know at least that.

"Yes, she is. Your mother does get along with her, but as she told me, her opinion stands."

"That sounds like her," Pierre chuckled. He leaned back in his seat and viewed the landscape. As he stared out at water and the still rising sun, a thought came to him.

"How are things with you and mother?"

"Fine. Should they not be?" Joseph questioned, glancing over at Pierre. Pierre had chosen to sit up front with his father now that he was officially untied from the throne.

"Of course they should be. I'm just curious. Sometimes, the two of you are quite obvious that something's going on."

"Well, everything's fine, nothing's wrong. Our last fight was a very long time ago, which is good for us. Something usually upsets us every few months."

Pierre nodded, unable to even being to fathom the difficulties his parents must have had. He continued to stare out the window, remembering why he had chosen Spain.

"How obvious are we sometimes?" Joseph timidly asked a few moments later.

Pierre turned his gaze to him, noticing a hint of fear in his father's eyes.

"You are only obvious if there aren't many people in the room, meaning maybe people who know."

"Well, that's only you and your grandmother."

'Yes, so you have nothing to worry about. Your secret's safe," Pierre assured with a smile on his handsome face.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Joseph turned the radio on, the peaceful music flooding the vehicle. They stayed in silence, speaking of things occasionally, both eager to get home.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

"Oh, I missed you!" Clarisse exclaimed as she pulled Pierre into a fierce hug.

"I missed you , too."

Clarisse released him after a few moments, letting him move on to Rupert. She glanced over her shoulder at Joseph, a smile growing on her face. He offered her a small, discreet smile before she turned her attention back to her son who was now hugging Marie.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep before Phillipe arrives. It's been a long drive," he informed them, pulling away from Edward.

"Certainly. We still have a while until Phillipe arrives," Clarisse granted him. "I'll walk you to your room."

Pierre smiled when his mother placed an around his shoulders and began to walk with him. They soon were walking up the stairs to the rooms, talking all the while.

"How are things in Spain? Has everything turned out fine?" she asked him, hoping everything was going fine for him.

"Yes, terrific. I do love it there, but I must admit, a part of me will always be here in Genovia," Pierre confessed, glancing over at his mother.

"I'm glad. Remember, you will always have a home here if something ever goes wrong."

"I know."

They stopped walking once they reach his door.

"You will find everything as you left it. Nothing has been touched," Clarisse said when he opened the door. "I'd advise you to get a start on that sleep. It's going to be a busy week."

He took off his jacket and placed it on a chair. "I will, have no doubts about that."

"I'll leave you now." She turned to leave only to turn right back around. She stared at him for a moment, glad he was home. When he noticed her stare, he gave her a questioning look.

"I'm so happy you're home," she told him softly, tears in her eyes.

"I'm happy to be home," he said with a genuine smile on his face.

Clarisse smiled at him a moment longer before leaving the room, letting her exhausted son get some much needed sleep. As she was shutting the door, Joseph was walking down the hallway in her direction.

"Where are you going?" she questioned him as he came closer.

"Well, I hope it's not a problem if I get some rest too. As Pierre said, it was a long drive and I am quite tired."

'Well, of course you can. I'm not that mean," she joked. "But of course, I could deny you that and tell you that you had to continue to work through until the night shift."

"You're right. You're not that mean." He smiled at her shocked look and stopped walking when he stood in front her. "You know, isn't your birthday in a couple of days?"

She smiled at him and took his offered arm. They began to walk to his room, Joseph ready to get some sleep before he had to resume work.

"Yes, it is, so if I were you, I'd watch what I say," she playfully threatened.

They quickly approached his door, stopping outside of it. He wrapped his arms tight around her after assuring no one else was around.

"And how old will you be? Forty maybe?" he teased, a smile on his face.

"Keep your voice down," she told him, her voice low. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning close to him.

"Anything special you'd like for your birthday?" he questioned, knowing the answer.

"Other than the company of my children and the people I love, no. That is all I wish for this year," she told him, a pleasant smile on her face. She studied his eyes for a moment, seeing something in their deep hue that she couldn't name.

"Now I do believe you have work to finish and I have sleep to catch up on.." He leaned in to place a kiss to her lips, ignoring the questioning look on her face. "I will see you later."

She held to his arm when he turned to open his door.

"What did you do?" Clarisse questioned him. "Did you get me something?"

Joseph couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see," he answered, taking her hands in his.

"Joseph, I told you I don't want anything," she complained softly, knowing he had gotten her something.

"And you should know by now that I don't listen. Just like you don't," he said.

Clarisse couldn't respond, knowing he was right. They were both just as stubborn as the other. That was one of the bad things about their relationship.

When she didn't respond, he gave her another kiss, this one longer. He pulled away slowly, noticing the curious look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just now I'm dying to know what it is."

Joseph chuckled softly, bringing a hnad up to his lips. He kissed it softly, opening his door with his other hand.

"You'll have to wait a couple more day to find out, my love."

* * *

This chapter is only up so soon because tomorrow (Friday, September 8) is Homecoming and I won't be here to type and post. So I decided to be nice and post two in one day. The same thing might happen over the weekend as well. 


	5. A Birthday

**A Birthday**

Clarisse woke up two days later feeling utterly joyous. For two days she had been trying unsuccessfully to guess what Joseph had gotten her for her birthday. She finally gave up and enjoyed the presence of both her children.

Phillipe had come in from California two days ago, Helen staying with her family. Pierre had been disappointed that he wouldn't be able to meet her for himself to see what she was like. From the elated shine on his younger brother's face, though he would guess she was a very pleasant person.

Clarisse pulled a book from the book case, deciding on reading something since she had no current business to attend to. She flipped through the pages, debating on whether or not to choose that book.

Placing it back in its spot, she chose another book, one of her favorites. It was a book of poems by Robert frost. She had read every single poem many times, never tiring of a single one.

She flipped to a random page and began reading its words. She soon became absorbed in it, jumping when a pair of arms enfolded themselves around her waist.

"Happy birthday, my darling," the voice of the arms whispered in her ear.

"You scared me half to death," she said, a smile coming to her face. She set the book down and placed her arms over his.

"Forgive me, my love. I did not mean to scare you," Joseph apologized, tightening his hold. He placed a kiss to the back of her neck before turning her around.

"You are forgiven. But what are you doing here? The doors are open and Rupert's home," she said, looking behind him.

"I have shut the doors and he's son the other side of the palace. We have nothing to worry about, for now at least."

Clarisse smiled and relaxed in his arms. She placed her hands on his chest, glad he was there.

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am. This morning the boys sang to me. It was rather amusing actually," she mused, laughing softly when she remembered their poor singing.

Joseph chuckled. "I'm sure it was. Did neither inherit your beautiful singing voice?"

Clarisse's smile didn't falter. "A bit, but not much. And I would hardly call my singing beautiful," she told him, doubting she had a good voice.

He shook his head. "Your voice is angelic. I have a feeling Isabella would have been the one to inherit it," he said softly, moving a stray strand of hair off her forehead.

"Yes, I think she would have," she whispered, emotion filling her voice. She turned her gaze to her hands, unpleasant memories filling her head.

"That was meant to be a good memory, not a bad one," he said lifting her chin up with a finger. He wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye, cursing himself for bringing up the subject of their daughter.

"I know, it's just … next month will be the anniversary of the day we lost her. Twelve years and counting," she reminisced, pulling herself tighter to him.

Joseph leaned closer to her, his face inches from hers. "Yes, and you fall into one of your bad moods. That's why no one contacts the palace in January."

Clarisse smiled guiltily and laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't help it. It just happens," she argued softly.

Joseph chuckled slightly, softly caressing the back of her neck.

"Well, moving on to ore pleasant subjects, your gift awaits you. You will receive it before dinner, as I have work I need to be doing right now," he said, looking at his watch.

"What is it?" she tried, a smile on her face.

"I'm not telling. Meet me at my room before dinner. I'd come to yours but I'm not sure where your husband will be," he said, always cautious of Rupert.

"I'll be there. Now get back to work before I have you fired," she teased, releasing him from her grasp.

He gave her a light kiss before releasing her himself. "If I'm going to get fired for anything, it's certainly not for lack of motivation on the job," he mused, walking backwards to the doors.

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Clarisse knocked firmly on Joseph's door later that evening, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Come in," a gentle voice said from behind her.

She turned around, a hand placed over her heart. She calmed when she realized who it was.

"Joseph, you have got to stop doing that," she warned, a pleasant smile on her face.

He reached behind her to open the door. "Please forgive me once again. I did not expect you to arrive before I did," he confessed.

The couple stepped into the room, Joseph shutting the door behind him. He motioned for her to sit on a chair while he went to his dresser, opening the top drawer. After moving a few items, he found what he was looking for: a square black case.

"Now I'll be honest. I didn't purchase this until a few days ago but I've known I was going to get it for quite some time," he told her, walking her way. He kneeled in front of her, placing the box on a chair next to her.

"In Spain, I made a side stop to visit a very good friend of mine who just happens to be a jeweler. He is the most respected jeweler in all of Saragossa. After careful planning between us, he was able to create what I think is one of his best works of art."

He reached over for the box, opening it in front of her. He smiled when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

Inside the box lay a heart shaped white gold necklace with a diamond inside of it and a five carat pear shaped topaz dangling off of it. Joseph knew the blue would bring out her eyes, which was why he had specifically asked for that.

"Joseph, it's beautiful," Clarisse managed to gasp out, still in shock over the marvel of the simple, yet utterly gorgeous necklace.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love," he said quietly. "My friend has specifically designed this for you. All I had to do was pick out the jewels to complete this master piece of his."

Clarisse smiled and placed a hand to his cheek. "And what fine choices they were."

Joseph smiled and nodded his head. "I thought so."

He removed the necklace from the case, placing the case on the floor beside him. He stood, walking around her chair. He clasped the necklace on her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She placed her hands over his, grasping them tightly. She pulled him back in front of her, standing to match his height.

"Thank you," she whispered, moving her hands up his arms to wrap around his shoulders, "so much."

She leaned close to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands coming to rest on the small of her back, pressing her close to him.

Clarisse pulled back reluctantly, placing little distance between them.

"You know, I've never had anything specially made for me," she mused, looking into his eyes.

"What about everything you own practically?" he questioned thinking of all the jewels and clothing she had.

"I've never had anything specially made for me that holds so much value to me," she finished, smiling when he caught her words.

Joseph smiled and glanced down at her necklace. He glanced up to her eyes, noticing how the color of the topaz brought out the color of her eyes.

"It suits you beautifully. It brings out the shine in your eyes."

"A shine I'm positive you're responsible for."

Joseph had no response except to widen his smile. A knock on the door made them quickly move apart.

Clarisse quickly moved to hide inside the bathroom, Joseph taking a moment to compose himself. He opened the door to reveal Marie standing there, a knowing smile on her face.

"When you're through, Clarisse –who I know is here- is wanted upstairs in her room," she said lowly.

Joseph smiled guiltily and nodded. "I'll send her up shortly."

Marie didn't bother to respond, just merely walked away in the direction of the stairs. Joseph closed the door silently, wonderment filling his head. That woman always seemed to be one step ahead of them.

"You can come out. There's no danger," Joseph assured.

Clarisse opened the bathroom door, a look of relief on her face. "Marie?" she questioned knowingly.

He nodded in affirmation. "You are wanted in you room. Sounds to me like gown selections for dinner," he informed her, taking a guess.

She walked up close to him, taking his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Can't I just stay here with you all night?" she begged, not wanting to leave his enjoyable company.

"It's your birthday. I think someone might notice that you're missing," he gently told her.

"You never know."

"No, you must go." He kissed her forehead lightly and began to walk with her to the door. "I will see you later."

He captured her lips into a kiss. The only contact they kept was that of their hands, clutching them each just as tight. They broke their embrace at a respectable length, both remembering they had things to do.

"Thank you," she whispered, speaking f the necklace.

"It was my pleasure, darling," he replied, matching her soft tone.

After placing a final kiss to his lips, she slowly left the room. The hardest part about being with Joseph had always been leaving him.

* * *

I was athome sick today so I decided to post another chapter. Aren't you guys lucky? 


	6. Christmas Ball

**Christmas Ball**

Christmas Eve arrived quickly, bringing frantic last minute arranging. The Winter Ball was to be held that evening, leaving little time to deal with arrangements that had yet to be dealt with.

Clarisse and Marie had handled all the arrangement, together their tastes creating a wonderful vision.

The ballroom had been transformed into a vision of beautiful colors – red, green, silver, gold, and blue everywhere. Edward had thrown in the idea of mistletoe to go above a couple of the doorways, and so they had to put it up.

The tree stood tall at the other end of the ballroom, standing almost as tall as the room itself. Rupert and the boys had cut it down the previous day and had struggled to carry it in with the help of many security guards.

Guests entered the palace at six that evening, all dressed extravagantly. They all wore a smile on their faces, all joyous the holidays were here.

Guards aligned the hallways leading to the foyer, all alert for anything out of the ordinary. Joseph stood behind Rupert and Clarisse, keeping an eye on security as well as the guests.

The entire royal family greeted visitors as they entered, smiling brightly to each other.

"Joseph, how many more?" Clarisse questioned through a smile after greeting someone.

"Not too many. Just a few more families and one Viscount Mabrey. He's new to Parliament," Joseph informed her.

"Why have I heard of that name as well?"

"His brother was also a member of Parliament until his passing four ago."

"Ah," she said as Baron and Baroness von Troken entered the palace. "Baron and Baroness, so lovely to see you again," she lied with a smile.

"Your Majesty," Baron von Troken greeted, taking her outstretched hand. "It is always a pleasure."

After kissing her gloved, he moved to Rupert, greeting him. The baroness said quick greetings to Clarisse before following her husband down the line.

Rupert motioned for Joseph to move to his side, a warning on his lips.

"Have security keep their eyes open for those two," he softly told him, knowing of the couple's plans to overthrow the throne one day.

"Certainly," he assured the king, stepping back to speak through his headset to the security team.

The Viscount Mabrey arrived soon after that, a smug grin on his face that was unexplainable. He first greeted Edward and Marie, quickly moving to Clarisse.

"Ah, Your Highness, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful stories about you," he said, taking her outstretched hand and bringing it to his lips.

"All good things I hope," Clarisse said with a smile, something in her being uneased by the look on his face.

He brought her hand away from his lips but did not release her hand. "Of course, though I must say. Your beauty was falsely described. You are far more beautiful in person."

Clarisse's smile faltered. She was only used to hearing such things from Joseph or her husband. Never by a man she had just met! Her smile quickly replaced itself, trying not to think of what he had just said.

"Thank you."

"Viscount Mabrey, it's a pleasure to see you again," interrupted Rupert's voice when he noticed the stare the man had on his wife.

"Ah, Your Majesty, the pleasure's all mine," he said politely, bowing to Rupert. He quickly went on his way down the rest of the line.

Rupert motioned for Joseph once again after Clarisse left with Marie. He made sure Joseph was close so no one else would hear.

"I also want you to keep an eye on the Viscount," Rupert told him lowly. "I don't like the way he look at Clarisse."

Joseph turned his eyes to the Viscount, noticing the look he had when Clarisse walked past him.

"I will have the entire team watching him. Have no worries."

Rupert nodded and left abruptly, seeing a few members of Parliament he needed to speak with.

Joseph turned his attention to his headset. "The king orders to keep close watch over the Viscount Mabrey. He has wandering eyes for the queen."

He got small responses from the men, all of them turning their attention to the guests in front of them. Rupert stepped over to Joseph again, another favor on his lips.

"Stay close to Her Majesty, instead. I feel better knowing you're close by her."

"I'll do that, sir."

Rupert stepped away, mingling with the guests. Joseph looked around for Clarisse, spotting her crown before he spotted her. He moved towards her, saying 'hellos' to a few of the guests he knew on his way. He placed a hand on the small of her back, letting her know he was there.

Clarisse turned her head slightly to see who it was but continued to listen to Lord Palimore's wife speak of their children.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Clarisse asked with a smile. "One minute they're adoring infants and the next, they're this."

She gestured towards Pierre who was on her right side. The group laughed, Pierre turning his gaze downwards, a smile noticeable on his face.

Lady Palimore left shortly after that, whisking Pierre away to ask him about Spain.

Clarisse turned her attention to Joseph who was still at her side. "Something you wanted?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I am just letting you know that I am to keep close to you tonight. King's orders."

Clarisse smiled, much to his relief. "I'm glad. It will make the evening much more bearable."

They stopped their conversation there, Joseph taking a step back and Clarisse mingling with the guests. He kept a close eye on her the entire evening, even as Rupert's presence crossed hers. He kept close watch on her when the musicians started to play and dancing took over.

He longed to be out there, to be the one dancing with her but he knew his dream might never become reality.

When he saw her speaking quietly to Marie by the doorway leading to the terrace, he quickly walked over to her. Marie left as he came up to them, leaving them in privacy.

"what have you been up to?" Clarisse questioned, turning to face him. She leaned a hand against the banister of the stairs, keeping her eyes planted on him.

"Watching you from afar," he said with a smile. "You're a beautiful dancer. And I can't help but notice that you're wearing the necklace I gave you."

Clarisse lifted her other hand to her necklace, touching it admirably. "Yes, I absolutely love it."

"And I love seeing you wear it," he said in a low tone so only she would hear.

Clarisse managed to hide a smile, though not very well.

"Rupert asked me when I was putting it on where I had gotten it from. I had to lie to him and tell him Marie gave it to me," Clarisse said.

"I thought a queen never lies."

"She'll make very few exceptions."

The couple laughed softly, unknowingly stepping closer to each other. Joseph glanced upwards, knowing there was mistletoe somewhere. While he knew she would never kiss him in public, he could have a fun time trying.

"Look where we've stopped," he told her, pointing up towards the ceiling. She followed his hand, looking. She slowly brought her gaze back to him, a smile on her face.

"A queen is exempt from such traditions, Joseph. You know that," Clarisse reasoned.

"Not always."

"Well, in this case, she is."

A sudden message through his earpiece kept him from responding.

"I'll be there in just a minute." He turned his attention back to Clarisse, answering her questioning look.

"I must leave now to see to a matter in the foyer. If your husband asks, that's where I am," he reluctantly told her. "I will be back as soon as I can."

Joseph placed a kiss to her hand, both wishing the glove wasn't there. He turned and walked to the foyer, wanting to finish business to return to Clarisse as soon as possible.

The rest of the evening moved by quickly, Clarisse not even knowing the actual time as Rupert and Edward escorted the last of the guests out. The boys had gone upstairs to bed , getting ready for the next day. Marie had recently left the ballroom, herself wanting to get to bed. Clarisse remained in the ballroom, for reasons unknown to her. Joseph was still dealing with the security problems in the foyer; there was really no reason to stay.

"Once again alone and under the mistletoe," came the voice of Joseph as he reentered the ballroom.

"Joseph," she complained, turning around to face him. She had a pleading sound in her voice, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. "A queen is…"

"When there is no one else in the room, traditions are once again bestowed upon her. Especially this one," he softly told her, stepping close to her.

"Is that so?" she questioned, a piqued interest in her voice. She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Joseph cautiously placed his arms around her waist, waiting for a reaction. When he didn't receive one, he continued with his persuasive words.

"Yes, that's so. The person who turned it into tradition deserves respect," he told her, slowly leaning in.

He pressed his lips softly to hers, hesitantly at first then more confidently when he received no protest. He knew he was taking a tremendous risk but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Clarisse slowly brought her hands up to wrap around his shoulders, a hand resting against the back of his neck. The only thoughts that were filling her head were the pleasant thoughts that always filled her head when she was with him.

His hands rested against the small of her back, pressing her close to him. He slowly let his hands wander up her back, feeling the silk of the gown caress his palms.

He parted from her lips, hearing her groans of protest, to trail kisses down her jaw line. He began a trail to her neck, placing soft kisses there. She tilted her head back so he could get better access, her head hitting the doorframe behind her. She closed her eyes tight, enjoying the feel his lips created throughout her body.

Joseph brought his trail back up her neck, placing tantalizing kisses on her jaw line before reaching her lips. He placed a final loving kiss there before pulling away entirely, suddenly remembering where they were.

"We should stop now, before we inevitably go too far," he told her in a hoarse voice.

"You're right, " she agreed, looking loving into his eyes. "But, for the record, you started it."

Joseph smiled and leaned his head against her.

"I'd advise you that Rupert does have enter the ballroom to get upstairs. It might be wise to separate before he enters," Pierre advised from the top of the stairs.

He had been walking through from escorting a cousin to their room. When he was going back to his room on the opposite side of the palace, he had happened to look down into the ballroom, seeing his parents holding each other tight.

The couple moved apart, sending stares up in their son's direction. Pierre continued to walk, non-pulsed by the stress. Though he had only come into the light of their relationship five months ago, he enjoyed seeing them together. It somehow assured him that things can turn out the way they're supposed to.

"He's right, you know," Clarisse whispered, laughing softly.

"I know."

They walked slowly up the stairs, both keeping a hand in the other's. After reaching the top and backing away from the railing so as not to be seen, they parted ways after a final kiss. The holidays were proving to be a very joyous time.

* * *

Well, I didn't go to Homecoming so you guys get two chapters tonight. Look for two more tomorrow. 


	7. Struggling Decisions

**Struggling Decisions**

"Phillipe, what's the matter?" Clarisse asked her son when he entered her room.

The holidays had come and gone, January now upon them. Clarisse had yet to fall into her bad mood but she had all month to do so.

Clarisse had called Phillipe in when she had heard he was moping around the palace. He had been doing that ever since Christmas had ended. Clarisse felt she knew what the problem was, but she wanted Phillipe to voice it.

He strolled into the bedroom, Clarisse still sitting in bed. January was the only month she was able to forget about being queen and got to do as she pleased with no one stopping her.

"I'm struggling with my marriage decision and the future throne," he complained, flopping down on the bed next to her.

Clarisse smiled down at him and closed the book she had been reading, placing it on her bedside table. She ran a hand through his hair, causing him to look up at her.

"Mother, I'm so confused," he confessed.

"Why are you so confused?" she questioned.

"I have to make a decision, right? The throne or my wife and unborn child. I can't choose, mother, it's just too hard."

Clarisse's heart went to the young boy. No one should have to make such a decision at such a young age.

"You have to choose, Phillipe. You know how it is," Clarisse explained. "I know what you're going through."

He sat up abruptly, shrugging away her touch. "How could you know what I'm feeling? You don't even like her," he told her bitterly.

Clarisse sighed deeply, placing a hand on her forehead. "Approve, I don't approve of her. I never once said I didn't like her," she corrected, not understanding how people continued to mix up her words.

"In my opinion, she has put a spark to your eyes. She has showed you a different world, how you can be. I know that you love her very much, but Phillipe, you have a very important decision to make that nobody can make for you," she expressed.

"You know that Pierre obviously doesn't want the throne. My own personal advice is when and if you take the throne, even now, you must forget about yourself and place your country in front of you," she concluded, hoping to make things better. "Phillipe, it may be hard to believe, but I know much about having to give up important aspects from my life."

Phillipe sighed and laid back down, his problem close to being solved.

"Well, I know Helen has no desire to take the throne, now or ever. I know she has no desire to move from California. In all honesty, I think… I think we'll end up getting a divorce, which should make you happy," he admitted, fearful his marriage really _was _headed there.

"It doesn't make me happy, Phillipe. The only thing I'll be happy with is when you finally make your decision. I only want to see you happy."

Phillipe sighed once again. "If it does go to divorce, what will our lives be like afterwards? What will happen?" he questioned, begging for the answer.

Clarisse looked at the top of his head as if it held the answers.

"Well, you would wait until your first year of college is up, then wait for the birth or your child, then make your final decision. It can certainly wait long enough for that to happen," she advised carefully.

Phillipe nodded, silently agreeing to it.

"And after all of that, I would advise you to move back here and finish up your education," she concluded. He quickly sat up, a protest soon to be coming from him. 'Not necessarily in Genovia, but your choice in Europe."

"Mother, how am I supposed to just abandon my wife and child?"

"To give your child a chance at a normal childhood, a normal life up until a certain age. You never had a normal childhood, what with the press and the fact that you're son to a king," Clarisse expressed.

"It was a happy childhood, though."

"We tried our best to keep you both away from the press and their… vicious stories."

"Why would the stories be vicious if they've never seen us or met us?" Phillipe questioned.

"Well, they never saw you until you were about a year old. Pierre, on the other hand, he was only five months old when they did an article on him. Luckily, I managed to keep your father away from it. Yours was a much better article."

She recalled the article from twenty-two years ago when the press had first seen Pierre. Like many other, they had noticed his unusual eye color. Many members of the palace knew that brown eyes were uncommon for the family, causing reporters to write about an illicit love affair between Clarisse and an unknown lover.

Marie was the first to see it, having woken up early that morning. She had kept the paper once she saw the article, not wanting anyone else to see it. She had shown it to Clarisse, who had immediately become fearful. She in turn had shown it to Joseph who had had the same reaction.

They made sure after that to keep the press away from the next possible child for as long as possible.

"What was it about?" he questioned, interested to learn something new about his brother.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. Just let that be a lesson to you. Let your child have the most normal childhood possible," she warned, pointing a finger at him.

"I will. I'll tell Helen that when I call her later," he said, standing. "I think I'm going to take a walk outside to clear my mind."

Clarisse nodded and picked her book back up. "Be sure to bundle up. I hear it's quite cold."

"I will, have no worries." He stretched for a moment, trying to think of something else to say to his mother. "Thank you for helping me with me problem. I believe you now when you said you know how I feel."

He walked over to her side of the bed, leaning down to hug her. She clutched her son tightly; glad she had a chance to talk to him about his problems before he left.

"I love you. Always know that," she told him, still embracing him.

"I know, I love you, too," he replied, assuring her that he didn't hate her.

He pulled back after placing a kiss to her cheek. He walked to the door, ready to take his walk. He felt he knew his final decision but he knew he'd have to wait until he was back in California to make his mind up once and for all.

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Clarisse's next visitor wasn't far off, interrupting her in the middle of a sentence. She didn't bother to look up, knowing who it was. Only three people spoke to her, with caution, in January. She knew where two were, leaving only one left.

"I thought you said no one bothered the queen in January?" Clarisse questioned, her eyes still on her book.

"If they're smart they don't. But I've always been a little slow sometimes."

She smiled, choosing then to look up, turning the page. A smiling Joseph was walking towards her, walking around the bed to the opposite side. He sat down next to her, looking at her book.

"You're reading this again? How many times have you read this?" he questioned, taking the book from her. He kept his thumb in the book, closing it to look at the cover.

"I'm not sure. Maybe over ten."

"Over ten? Too many times, if you ask me. I bet you could recite the whole thing without looking at it once."

"It's my favorite. When something is your favorite, you know it inside and out," she argued with a smile.

Joseph smiled and glanced over at her, taking the bookmark she had laid on the bed and placing it in the book. He closed it, but kept it in his grasp.

"Does the same apply to people?" he questioned, his playful expression turning into one of love.

"I should think so, yes," she replied softly, captivated by his eyes.

He slowly leaned in closer to her, himself being held prisoner by her soft blue eyes. Their lips gently met, both missing the wondrous feel it created. Their lips slowly moved together, neither in a rush. They had no contact except for their lips, neither one moving from their spots.

After a decent length, they slowly moved apart, staying close to each other.

"Which one is your favorite poem?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Hmm, I can't choose. I love them all," she said leaning her forehead against his.

"There must be one special one you've read more than the others," he said, flipping the book open. "One where the pages are worn and you have every word memorized."

He turned his attention to the book, flipping through the pages quickly, looking for ones that stood out from the rest. His eyes came to rest on a single worn out page.

"The Road Not Taken," he read out loud. She turned to lean on him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Why this one?"

She put a hand over one of his, grasping it tight. "Because it speaks of how some people take the path most chosen and rarely ever take their own path. I feel this poem best describes my life," she explained, cuddling close to him.

"In some way, my love, it applies to all of our lives."

Joseph shut the book after reading the poem and handed it back to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound in the room coming from a clock on the wall.

* * *

Due to the Cirque-a-thon on Bravo, I only got one chapter done today. I'll try to have three up tomorrow. 


	8. Leaving Home

**Leaving Home**

_June of 1984_

"It's a girl!" Phillipe announced joyously over the phone, the excitement clear in his voice.

Clarisse smiled widely on the other end of the phone, clutching Joseph's hand tightly in hers.

"She's completely healthy. Eight pounds, seven ounces. She's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I wish you were here to see her, mother," Phillipe informed her.

"I wish I was, too."

Their conversation lasted only a few minutes, Phillipe needing to get back to Helen and his new daughter, Amelia.

They had chosen to name her Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, but they had decided to shorten it to just Amelia, or Mia as Helen called her, Thermopolis. Phillipe had taken his mother's advice to try and attempt to keep their daughter away from the press as much as possible.

When Phillipe had returned to California five months before, he hand Helen had a talk about the future. They had decided to wait until after their child was born to divorce. Though it made neither too happy, they enjoyed the time they had together. Phillipe would stay in California until the college year was over, then he would stay with them until August. He would return back to Genovia for only a short time before flying to London to finish college there.

Phillipe and Clarisse, as well as Rupert and the rest of the family, had agreed to keep their distance from Helen and Mia so Mia would have a chance at a normal childhood. They would tell of her royal status when she turned eighteen to protect her from the stress of the job.

Phillipe would support the girls as much as Helen would let him, wanting to do things her won way.

Down the road, he would pay for her school tuition when it came time, but he had a feeling that was all Helen would let him do.

He wanted to enjoy what little time he had with them.

"It's a girl," Clarisse announced to Joseph. "A healthy baby girl."

"You're a grandmother, Clarisse. How's it feel?" he questioned, sitting next to her on the settee. He cupped her cheek in his palm, caressing it softly with his thumb.

"It feels … nice and yet utterly horrible at the same time," she admitted with a slight laugh. "I never get to meet her. Not until she's eighteen at least. I'll never know what she looks like."

Clarisse wiped away a stray tear with her free hand, feeling embarrassed for crying.

"Well, she'll have her mother's eyes, her father's hair. Her grandmother's sometimes infuriating habits, _your_ habits. She'll have features like her father, the temper of her mother. She'll have the spirit of you. Sometimes calm and on top of things, but sometimes scared," he described to her, trying to help her conjure up an image.

"When am I scared?" she wondered, her tears dried up and interest filling her voice.

Joseph flashed a smile at her; glad he was successful in clearing her tears.

"Many times, I can't even name them all," he explained. She drew a breath to protest but he quickly cut her off. "You are whether you know it or not."

"Still, I don't want to wait eighteen years to meet her. It's too long."

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

_August _

Phillipe held Mia in his arms, walling back and forth with her. It was his last day with her before he returned to Europe forever.

"I'll miss you and your mother very much," he told his two-month-old daughter, taking her small hand in his large one.

"We'll miss you, too," Helen said from behind him. He turned around to look at her, tears in both their eyes. "The limo's here."

Phillipe nodded and handed Mia to Helen. He gathered a couple of bags next to him and proceeded to walk out the door, Helen and Mia following. He handed his bags to the driver, a guard from Genovia, and turned to face his loved ones.

"I'll miss you both very much," he told them, stepping close. He wrapped them into his arms, careful of Mia. "I'll be thinking about you every day."

"Your place is in Genovia and our place is here. It's the way it was meant to be."

"I used to think we were meant to be, but I'm young. Maybe I was wrong."

"We're all wrong about the best things in life," she told him wisely.

He placed one final kiss to her lips; not knowing it would be the last time he ever had contact with her. He gently kissed the top of Mia's head, not wanting to disturb the half-asleep child.

"I love you, both of you. Never forget that," he quietly told them.

"I love you, too. I always will. _We_ always will."

Phillipe embraced them one last time before stepping into the limo, the driver shutting the door behind him.

On lookers would remember this day with sadness, knowing the two young adults were very much in love. Though, none of them were sure why they had gotten divorced, they all knew it must have been for a great cause.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

'_The prince of Genovia, divorced?'_

That was the front page of the newspaper all across Europe the following week. Genovia was the only country that understood why Phillipe had gotten the divorce. All other countries had blown the event out of proportion, saying it was because Clarisse had made him do it. Everyone in Genovia knew that was a complete lie.

Though their queen could sometimes be quite harsh, she was the nicest soul around, very generous and compassionate. In the elder's minds, she was perhaps the nicest queen to come into the throne.

"I'm getting tired of reading about my family in the paper," Clarisse announced, exasperated as she set the paper down. She picked up her cup of tea, enjoying the warm liquid's taste.

'Well, sometimes there are slow news days and obviously this entire week was filled with them. That or the press has nothing better to do," Joseph said, trying his best to explain.

"Well, I'm fed up with it."

"So sue them. Maybe they'll stop."

"If I could I would, but I can't. You could, but being royal, we are criticized in everything we do. That and it's a matter of freedom. AS a guard you have more freedom but not as much since you're employed by, well by me. As queen, I have no freedom concerning that," she explained in length.

"But you own everything in the country. I should think you would be able to close the business," he tried, not completely understanding.

Clarisse glanced up at him. "If you want the actual definition, ask Rupert or Edward. I simply put it in my own words due to lack of understanding when they explained it to me."

Joseph chuckled softly at her words. "No, if I don't lose sleep over not knowing why you can't sue the press, it matters not to me."

Clarisse nodded and took another sip of tea. She turned her attention back to the paper, looking through different articles. Setting down her tea, she turned her eyes to him, her gaze puzzling.

"Why are you here again?" she questioned, opening the paper.

Joseph produced some papers from behind his back. "These need your signature before they can go out and the new equipment can come in," he explained, speaking of the new monitors and cameras they were hoping to get for the east wing of the palace.

Clarisse nodded and put her glasses on. He handed them to her and waited patiently while she read them.

"I'll need a pen," she said, setting one o the papers aside.

Joseph left the room briefly in search for a pen, coming back less than a minute later. He handed it to her and watched as she neatly applied her perfect signature.

"Here you go. When should they arrive?"

"Beginning of next month. It shouldn't take long to install them but someone else is messing with the wiring this time," he said seriously. "I almost electrocuted myself last time."

Clarisse suppressed a smile, with some difficulty, and returned her attention to the paper.

"You will be receiving a lay out of where we place the cameras. I plan to do that today. You said there were a few places cameras could not go?"

"Yes," she turned to look at him. "Be sure to call for me when you start. I'll point out the areas for you."

Joseph nodded. "And the king said he would cal you from Liechtenstein when he arrived."

"What time did he leave?" she questioned, looking at a clock on the wall.

"About an hour and a half ago. They are traveling by car so I have no idea when he would call."

"How long does it take to get to Liechtenstein by car?" she questioned, turning her attention back to him.

"I wouldn't know personally bur I'd say about a day and a half."

"And he's to be gone for…?"

"A week or so. A month at the most."

Clarisse stood from her chair, her robe swaying around her as she began to walk into the bedroom. When she reached the double doors, she turned to him, closing the doors slightly.

"Well then, it looks like we have some time together."

She shut the doors, wanting to get ready for the day, leaving a smiling Joseph standing in the middle of an empty room.

* * *

The next two or so chapters have a risqué theme to them due to the begging from Christina. I'm not saying proceed with caution but it's not the typical thing I write so don't always expect it. 


	9. Hall Rendezvous

**Hall Rendez-vous**

Joseph didn't get around to the layout of the cameras until late in the evening. Dinner had been had and some were already in bed.

Clarisse had been busy all day; papers to sign, business to sort out. Joseph, too, had been just as busy as she.

He had found her alone that evening in her office signing the last of the papers. She had finished that and joined Joseph.

They walked slowly, neither in a rush. Occasionally, they would let other subjects mix in with that of business.

"How many cameras total?" Clarisse asked Joseph as they entered one of the last hallways.

"Twenty. Ten will be in the downstairs portion and ten in the upstairs," was his simple reply.

Clarisse nodded but said nothing. They let silence claim them, their pace slowing even more.

Joseph glanced behind them, checking to see if anyone was around. The east wing was virtually empty, the two lovers the only souls in sight.

Joseph reached a hand over, gently taking one of her hands in his own. Clarisse glanced at him, a smile on her face but a fearful look in her eyes.

They stopped walking and turned to face each other. He took ahold of her other hand, bringing both to his lips before releasing them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking a step closer to her. She involuntarily took a step back, only to run into the wall behind her.

Joseph smiled at her nervousness, not meaning to alarm her. He leaned close to her, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Once he received no protest from her, he deepened it, pressing her gently against the wall.

"Joseph, we shouldn't, not here," Clarisse protested as he began a trail down the side of her face. "Someone could see."

"Who could see us? No one is in the hallway," he assured, stopping in his trail to look into her eyes.

"Someone could walk through and then what would happen?"

"Well, it depends on who saw us. Either nothing would happen or palace gossip would ensue," he answered.

"How can…"

"Shh," he said, placing a finger over her lips. "No one but us is in the east wing. Everyone is busy with his or her own duties. We have nothing to worry about."

Joseph removed his finger to place an assuring kiss on her lips, resuming his previous trail.

Clarisse leaned her head back against the wall allowing him better access to her neck. She moved her hands to his neck, softly caressing the skin there.

"Why can't I ever say no to you?" she questioned out loud to herself.

Joseph chuckled softly, creating a pleasurable feeling on the side of her neck. His hands slid to her hips, softly stroking there. Taking a risk, he slid a hand down to her outer thigh.

He heard her moan softly when he began to caress her skin through the thinness of her skirt.

"You take great risks, sir," she warned in a teasing tone.

"It wouldn't be a day if I didn't," he said, switching sides of her neck.

She placed a hand against his cheek and pulled his head to hers, capturing him in a kiss.

With the dim lighting of the hallway, it created a comfortable atmosphere around them, both feeling free to take risks with one another in the hall.

Clarisse took control of this kiss; the passion she felt bursting from her as much as tried to stop it. She was well aware of the risks of them doing this in the hallway, but her rational mind was quickly disappearing.

As was Joseph's. In the years they had been together, their roles had changed. Clarisse had used to be the aggressor, at times not bothered by their surroundings. Joseph had been the rational mind, constantly aware of who was around them.

Now, Joseph had turned into the aggressor and Clarisse had developed the rational mind. But at times when Rupert was away, they were both quite equally the aggressor.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, their eyes showing their desires. Joseph rested his forehead against hers, still gasping in air.

"Que tu hacer a mi," he told her breathy. He gazed into her eyes, the look he saw mirroring his. Whenever he was feeling an immense emotion, he often switched over to Spanish, feeling more comfortable with it.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Deseo que podriamos caer en cama y hacer el amor por horas en extremo."

Clarisse leaned her head against his, her arms resting freely around his shoulders. She closed her eyes and repeated his words as best she could in her mind.

Joseph pulled away from her, sending a questioning look at her. "You're not going to ask me what that means?" he wondered suspiciously.

"No, I'm simply going to listen to your words and not ruin the moment with translation," she answered truthfully with a smile. "Besides, I like to hear you speak Spanish, especially when it's directed at me."

Joseph chuckled at the sound of that, moving his hand back up to hr hips. "Well, all my words in Spanish are always for you," he told her.

Clarisse smiled widely and wrapped her arms more firmly around him. She gave him a small kiss, pulling him close to her.

Joseph suddenly became very alert, pulling away from her to listen to their surroundings. Clarisse gave him a questioning look, wondering why he had pulled away from her.

'What's wrong?"

Joseph didn't answer, just held up a hand to silence her. He listened closely, drowning out the sounds of their breathing and the hum of the few lights.

He suddenly pulled away from her altogether, stepping to the other side of the hallway. Clarisse moved off the wall and stared at him suspiciously. It wasn't until another guard entered the hall that she understood his motives.

"Sir, the guards are waiting in the foyer for their next assigned posts. We also need you to do the final checks on the perimeter," William, the newest security guard, told him. "Your Majesty." He bowed but returned his attention to his chief.

"Ah, yes, that's right. I'll be there in just a moment. I still have to finish details here. When you go back, go to the front security desk and get the folder marked 'Perimeter'. Leave it on the desk; I'll need it when I go down there," Joseph instructed the young man.

"Certainly," was all William said before leaving the hall to return to the foyer.

Joseph once again moved close to Clarisse, her moving to lean against the wall. He put his arms around her waist, her arms going around his shoulders.

"Well, my love, duty calls once again," he told her. He leaned his face close to her, able to taste her sweet breath.

"Stay with me tonight. Raquela will be at supper and I will be alone and in dire need of your company," she asked of him, not wanting to sleep alone.

Joseph smiled and tapped her nose lovingly with a finger. "I will be there. I don't know when but I'll come."

Clarisse smiled and leaned her head closer to claim his lips in yet another kiss. It was like the others, only the passion restrained just a bit more, both aware that other people knew where they were.

Clarisse ran her hands down his arms, letting them rest there. His hands caressed her hips, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he needed to leave. He attempted to pull away but she held fast to him, never letting him break contact with her.

After a few more failed attempts, he finally managed to pull away, staring deep into her eyes. He gave a sigh as he tapped her nose once more.

"Dios mio," he muttered softly before letting her go to leave the east wing, leaving Clarisse smiling uncontrollably in the dim hall.


	10. Passions Released

**Passions Released**

Joseph entered Clarisse's suite an hour later after finishing assigning security their posts for the night and following day.

He entered the room to hear a voice, Clarisse's voice. He glanced at his watch, figuring she was probably talking with Rupert on the phone. But as he got closer to where she was, he prayed for otherwise.

"I'm sure they do, too," Clarisse was saying. "No, I _know_ they do."

Joseph entered the sitting room to see a robe clad Clarisse sitting lazily on a settee. She motioned for him to enter. He complied but declined her offer to sit. She kept her gaze on him for a moment longer before turning her attention back to her phone call.

"All right… all right. I love you, too."

That right there surprised Joseph. He had never heard her say that to Rupert.

"I miss you and I'll talk to you soon," she said before hanging up the phone. She swung her legs off and stood facing Joseph. She noticed his saddened expression but quickly reassured him he had nothing to fret over.

"It was Phillipe," she explained to him. "You know I don't say that to Rupert. I can't say that to Rupert."

Joseph's face brightened immediately, relief rushing through him. She held her hands out to him and he gladly took ahold.

"You have nothing to worry about," she told him softly, pulling him closer. She kissed him softly to lessen his worries, always wondering how he could doubt her love.

"Come one," she whispered when they separated, beginning to walk backwards into the bedroom.

He followed happily, discarding his jacket and shoes first. She once again took his hands in hers, pulling him even closer.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, seeing each other's every thought, every desire.

As a splurge of passion suddenly came over him, he suddenly lifted her up, her legs wrapping loosely around him. He claimed her lips into a passionate kiss, as he stepped into the dimly lit bedroom. He ran his hands down her back slowly, her ice-blue robe smooth under his hands.

He stopped kissing her long enough to see where he was going, wanting to know if he would run into anything.

Seeing the bed was just another step away, he began to slowly set her down, gently laying her on the bed.

He leaned over her placing an arm on either side of her stomach, her legs still wrapped loose around his waist, her face flushed. She placed her hands on his arms, her eyes glued to him, her breathing heavy.

"Tu es absolutamente sin esfuerza la mujer mas hermosa que he visto siempre," he told her softly, breathing hard.

Clarisse smiled and placed a hand to his cheek. She began to sit up, him moving with her. She moved backwards so she could fully rest on the bed, him following close behind.

"In contrast to my earlier words, I'm going to have to know what that means." She lay back down, adjusting her loosened robe around her.

Joseph hovered over her, waiting patiently for her to get situated. When she finally relaxed, he laid over her protectively, supporting his weight with his forearms and legs.

"It means 'you are quite effortlessly the most beautiful woman I have seen,'" he answered her with a gentle smile.

Clarisse turned her head to the side in denial, looking out the open window. A gentle breeze floated through the windows creating a cool feel on their body's quickly rising temperatures.

"You are," he told her firmly with a gentle voice. He placed a kiss to her cheek moving downwards to her neck. "So beautiful that it's stunning, shocking."

Clarisse closed her eyes against the pleasure of his touch and the sense of joy his words brought. Her hands caressed his arms through the fine fabric of his shirt before moving them to run down his chest, going around to his sides.

"Your beauty cannot be matched by any mortal. Only a goddess could come close in comparison. Even then, it would still be hard to match," he continued, pulling away. He placed against her cheek, gently turning her head back to face him.

Clarisse didn't reply to his words, just let herself believe them, believe that they were true.

She couldn't explain what it was, but there was something on his eyes that made her gravitate to him.

The kiss was like no other, unique with emotions never felt before. In twenty-three years, the intense emotions they felt now had never been felt by them before.

She held him close, her hands working his shirt free from his pants./ Successful in her mission, she slid her hands under his shirt. Running her hands down his back, her nails raked softly against his skin, making him shiver with delight.

He moaned softly into her mouth at the feel. He let a hand wander, keeping himself up with his other. His hand made its way down the side of her body, feeling her curves beneath his hand. His thumb brushed against her breast before continuing his path downwards.

Clarisse moaned into his mouth, the pleasure becoming too much for her./ She moved her hands over to his sides, softly scratching there. Scratching was something she had learned that she just couldn't control.

Joseph parted from her mouth, beginning a trail to her neck. His hand continued in its path, coming to rest on her outer thigh. She moved her leg closer to the feel, bending it. Her robe fell from her leg, allowing him to caress her soft skin.

She freed her hands from the confines of his shirt, moving them up to wrap around his neck. She tilted her head back as best she could to allow him better access. She could vaguely recall; his hand was travelling further down her leg, caressing inside and out.

She caught his travelling hand as it started to venture to her inner thigh. She laced their fingers together, holding his hand tight.

Joseph placed a final kiss to her neck before pulling back to look in her eyes. His eyes shone bright at her and teasing smile. His other hand found hers, pulling it from around his neck. Copying her earlier movements, he laced their fingers together, gripping her hand tightly yet gently.

He allowed himself to lean further into her, only his legs supporting him. He brought their hands up to lay on the bed above her head.

"Why must you tease me so badly?" he whispered, his face close to hers.

Clarisse smiled up at him, squeezing his hands. "Because I can and because you deserve it after all the torture you put me through," she replied coyly.

She lifted her head, pulling hjim into another kiss. She felt his grip loosen on her hands, allowing her to slip them free. She ran them down his chest, slipping her hands underneath his shirt.

He growled softly when she did that, his body falling captive to her. Pushing him slightly, she was able to roll them over, placing her atop of him.

He laughed into their kiss, surprised by her actions. He captured her hands in his, pulling away from their embrace. His heart was going a mile a minute, his pulse racing.

"Not to ruin the moment but when does Raquela come to assist you in the morning?" Joseph questioned, a bit out of breath. He was only asking because he needed to know when to leave in the morning to avoid getting caught.

"Not until eight. I've established a new eight o'clock rule. She's not to enter until eight in the morning, more preferably after. And she's to leave promptly at eight every evening," Clarisse told him, leaning on his chest.

"Good, then we have plenty of time together." He rolled over, placing himself on top once again. He kept his stare on hers for a moment longer, loving the look he saw there, before ravishing her in kisses.

They made love all through the night, not able to help themselves, hungry with each other.

Separation was always hard on them, neither sure of the next time they would be able to be together. They always made sure to memorize every last detail of the other before separating. The nights when they weren't together, weren't able to hold on to each other through the night, to reach out to the other; those were the hardest times.

It was times like this they had to treasure.

* * *

Three chapters in five hours is a new record for me. Of course it helps that they're already written. Expect two chapters tomorrow. 


	11. Beautiful Moments

**Beautiful Moments**

The soft laughs of Clarisse filled the dark room.

"I told you. You know absolutely everything about me. There's not a single thing about me you don't know," she said softly in answer to his question.

"Everything? What about what you're thinking at this exact moment?" he questioned with a smile.

"No, that you don't know," she answered guiltily with a smile to match his. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Of course."

"What time is it?"

Joseph chuckled but rolled over to look at the clock. "It's 6:07 in the morning," he said, turning back over to face her.

Clarisse smiled at him, placing a hand on his bare chest. "Do you think we should try and get some sleep or just stay up?"

"Let's stay up," he said, taking her hand in his, kissing her fingertips. "Besides, I don't want to miss a single moment I have with you."

Her smile became wider. She shifted to lie closer to him, placing a kiss to his lips before letting her head fall to his chest. He kept his hand in hers, his other wrapping around her bare shoulder.

He chose not to say anything for a while, letting the peaceful noises from outside envelop the room. After the time passed, though, Joseph became more and more curious as to what she was thinking.

'What are you thinking about?" he inquired softly into her ear.

Clarisse said nothing at first, just released her hand from his hold to trace patterns on his stomach. When she still didn't answer his question, he caught her hand.

"Well? What are you thinking about?" he questioned, bringing her hand to his lips.

She removed her hand and placed it back on his chest. She shifted again, this time moving up so she could look him in the eyes. She was amazed by the look of love she saw there as his brown eyes stared into her blue ones.

"I'm thinking about just how well you know me. You know my every thought, every little detail about me. You know my soul, my heart. You know what I dream of and that's incredibly important to me," she revealed to him.

Joseph smiled warmly at her, running a hand up her arm. He was about to say something but her continuing prevented him.

"I'm also thinking about how much I love having you around me," she told him. "You turn me into a completely different person."

"Well, I love being around you. It makes my days better," Joseph admitted.

Clarisse offered him a bright smile. "Mine, too. But what I'm mostly thinking of is how thankful I am to have you by my side."

Joseph gave her a confused look, silently asking her to elaborate on her thoughts.

"I have learned so much with you, I've been blessed with so much with you. I'm thankful for the love you bring into my life."

"Do go on, please. You have me thoroughly interested," he said. With a laugh she continued.

"Even when I'm down and at my worst, you always know how to make me smile. I've learned so many lessons with you, good and bad. I've had so much heartache and pain in my life, we both have, but you always make me feel strong. I know with you I'm not alone," she concluded.

Joseph pressed her body closer to his, a smile on his handsome face. He moved her so she lay on top of him, resting her hands on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her bare back, making her shudder under his touch.

"Is there anything else you love about me or is that it?" he asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is. And it's a lot and important so you'd better listen," she threatened.

"I will. I love to hear you speak and I love to listen to you."

Clarisse smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. She put a little ore thought into her next words.

"I love the look you get in your eyes whenever you look at me."

He brought a hand to her shoulder, beginning to run it down her arm. She caught his hand first and laced their fingers loosely together. She toyed with his hand before continuing with her words.

"I love your touch in the night, such as now. I find the sweetest… salvation, if you will, in your arms. I love the way you love me, so gentle, sweet, and beautiful." She lifted her head off his chest to say those words to him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her. She blushed but smiled.

"You have brought joy to my heart. I found love and comfort in your arms, the one place I'd most rather be," she said, her voice becoming quieter with each thought.

"You've set my soul free. Before I met you, my world was tumbling down. Then you came and gave me the love I needed, I wanted. The love I desired more than anything else." Her voice was barely above a whisper now, tears coming to her eyes. "You are my miracle, so speak."

Joseph reached up with his free hand to wipe away a stray tear. 'I feel the exact way about you," he whispered to her.

He pulled her head closer to his, wrapping his arms tight around her. Their lips moved tantalizing slowly together, neither wanting to ruin the perfect feel both had. She moved her hands to hold his face where it was, enjoying the feel of his soft caresses on her back.

They separated slowly; Clarisse laying her head under his chin. She stroked his shoulder lightly, listening to the sound of his heartbeat beneath her.

His fingers ran lazily up her back and then slowly back down. He closed his eyes, not tired but memorizing every detail of the moment. He could see their future as a pleasant one. Still in the shadows but pleasant. He didn't know what he'd do it ever lost her.

"What are you thinking?" Clarisse voiced softly, placing a kiss to his chest.

Joseph sighed happily, opening his eyes. "I'm thinking about how much I love you, how much I need you. I'm thinking that I'd go out of my mind if I ever lost you."

Clarisse smiled but kept her head where it was, enjoying the hum his body created when he spoke.

"I can assure you that the same thing would happen to me," she confessed.

Joseph chuckled softly, creating a vibration through his body and into hers. He brought one hand up to caress the back of her neck, refusing to move the other from the soft skin of her back.

Clarisse sighed calmly, closing her eyes as their previous activities and the time caught up to her. There was still one thing on her mind that she had to release before she would allow herself to fall asleep, though.

"Joseph, do you ever get a feeling that something's going to come along and mess with what we have?" she questioned curiously, needing to know if he felt the same way.

"Constantly. But I've learned not to let it bother me. To live in fear and caution is to not live at all," he advised wisely.

"I try not to let it bother me and I try not to think about it, but it's always there. Creeping up in the back of my mind, slowly waiting impatiently to make itself known."

* * *

Words spoken by Clarisse are actually lyrics from Kelly Clarkson. 'Miracle' is the first and 'Thankful' is the second. 


	12. Secrets Come to Light

**Secrets Come to Light**

_14 years later—February 1998_

Joseph glanced at his watch, cursing to himself when he saw he was late. He glanced up at the last security camera in the hall before turning the corner.

Clarisse stood there before him, leaning gracefully against the wall on his left. She smiled when she saw him, moving off the wall to walk over to him.

"You're late," she told him, holding her hands out to him.

Joseph accepted them, letting her pull him closer to her body. "Forgive me, but when duty calls, I must answer to it," he apologized as she began to lead him forwards, herself walking backwards. "I trust you'll accept my apology."

"I might, but," she paused with her words and walking. Her tone was serious but her eyes sparkled. "You'll have to make up for the lost time somehow."

Joseph suddenly pushed her against the wall, a gasp coming from her. She smiled at him, joy flashing in her blue eyes.

"I'm sure I'll find a way," he whispered, pinning her hands against the wall.

"I'm sure you will, too," she whispered before his lips were upon hers, softly caressing them.

His grip on her hands loosened, allowing her to slip her hands out of his to wrap her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her hips, slowly moving them upwards.

His kisses moved down to her neck, her head falling to the all. A sigh passed through her lips as he continued his pleasurable assault on her.

He slowed the fervor of his kisses, thinking maybe it was time to slow down at the risk of being caught.

"Don't stop," she pleaded when he placed a kiss to her lips.

"But I must, darling."

A disappointed expression came over her face, her hands moving downwards. He cocked an eyebrow at her when her hands moved past his back and over his backside.

"You know, you're a very naughty queen," he quietly told her with a smile.

"Only when I'm with you," she said with a smile, matching his tone.

They stood there in the semi-dark hall smiling at each other. If they would have taken their eyes off each other, they would have noticed someone hiding behind the corner of the wall. Someone they didn't want to see them together.

Rupert stood there in shock, his mouth agape. He stood frozen, his feet unwilling to confront them or back away. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, wondering if they were perhaps playing tricks on him.

Blinking several times, he turned his attention back to the pair.

He had been in search of Clarisse when he came into the east wing. When she had disappeared over twenty minutes ago, he had forgotten about the business he needed to discuss with her. When he had seen the pair, he had thought it was just a maid and security guard. But when Joseph had abandoned her lips, he immediately recognized them as his wife and trusted Head of Security.

He had remained behind the wall so the two wouldn't see him. He silently watched them, a million questions running through his head. How long had this been going on? Did anyone else know? Were they in love?

Joseph placed another kiss to her lips, this one slower, more passionate. Clarisse moved her hands up to his back, fingers raking at his shirt.

He began to slide a hand down to her thigh, caressing all points in between. He softly caressed her leg over the fabric of her thin, dark blue skirt, producing a moan from her. He slid his hand underneath the material, his fingers meeting the top of her stockings.

Clarisse moaned in pleasure again, his mouth catching it. Her hands moved around to his chest, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt to allow her access to the smooth skin there. Her fingers were itching to touch him there, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this here. We would be sure to get caught then," Joseph advised breathlessly when he pulled away.

"I know, but the risk, I suppose, makes it all the more fun."

Joseph chuckled lightly, knowing the truth behind her words. Over the years, the almost abandoned hallway had become their meeting spot. Every time, they took their relationship and lives at very serious risks. They never ceased their meetings though; unable to do such a thing.

"I love you," she told him, staring deep into his brown eyes.

He placed a fierce kiss to her mouth, kissing her full lips, before answering.

"I love you, too."

She leaned over close to his ear, whispering something into it. Joseph nodded and released her off the wall. He took her hand in his and they disappeared down the hallway.

Rupert moved out into the middle hall, his fists clenched tight, his blood boiling. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed; he couldn't believe he hadn't stopped it. The passion, the … roughness, the familiar sense they had together.

He held his head low and began to walk in the opposite direction. His mind was racing, his anger simmering. His mind ventured back to only moments before when Clarisse had uttered the words he'd never heard from her. At least he never heard them directed at himself.

She had never once told him she loved him and it had never bothered him. He told her every day, though, and she always got an uneasy expression on her face. When he had heard Joseph reply the same, his heart broke even more. They were in love.

Over the next week, Rupert never said a word to either of them. He simply observed them closely, watched how they interacted with each other when around others.

They were very professional, nothing giving the slightest clue that anything was going on. On occasion, however, they would brush up against each other and their eyes would meet, loving sparks passing between them.

At night when Clarisse was reading in bed, he often wanted to bring up the subject of her affair. He would spend time gathering up the courage only to lose it when she passed a look at him. Her bright blue eyes and happy smile always made him turn into a teenager it seemed. No confidence or courage, he always went to bed feeling defeated somehow.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Joseph stepped into the kitchen alone, seeing o one around except for Clarisse. She was sitting at the counter, eyes focused on a book in front of her, her hand resting close to a cup of tea.

"You're up early," he said to her softly, walking slowly over to another counter.

Clarisse looked up, startled at the presence of another. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized who it was.

"Well, when I woke up about an hour ago, I gave up trying to sleep and decided to come down here for a cup of tea," she explained to him. She watched him as he put coffee on before walking over to her. He sat on a stool close next to her.

"Did you make that yourself?" he asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Yes, I did. I know it's been a while but I still remember."

"That's good. It's nice to see you haven't lost your… domestic ways."

Clarisse smiled and laughed with him. Joseph glanced over at the coffee pot, seeing that it was ready.

"What are you reading?" he called over to her from the counter.

"'From Potter's Field' by Patricia Cornwell. I discovered one night that it's best if I read it with plenty of light or in the day," she told him, placing her bookmark in the book. "I've decided in the daytime is the best time to read it."

Joseph came back to her, stirring his coffee. He set it down before sitting down himself. "Why can't you read it at night?" he questioned before taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, the main character solves crime and she too goes through trying events. It… frightens me a bit if I read it at night," she admitted. She pushed the book over to him, allowing him to read the back cover's contents.

The room remained silent as he read and she sipped on her tea. He set the book down and picked up his coffee.

"That doesn't seem like something you would read," Joseph said, thinking of the tastes she had.

"I decided to venture out and open my mind to new worlds."

Joseph wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. "Maybe if I was at your side at night, you'd have problems reading it then," he said.

"I'm sure I wouldn't."

His lips were on hers in a second, missing the taste of her over the night. They became lost in their own world, oblivious to all around them. Perhaps if they weren't so lost with each other, they would have noticed Rupert sulking back up the stairs, replaying the entire conversation in his mind.


	13. Glitterati Trouble

**Glitterati Trouble**

_March 1998_

A cool warm breeze blew in off of the Mediterranean Sea onto the bodies of Clarisse and Joseph as they leisurely walk along the beach. The cool March air was warm enough for them to walk about and not freeze.

They walked close, only their arms touching slightly as Joseph walked a step behind her. Thy spoke in hushed tones as they kept their eyes on the sand stretching out in front of them.

After a while, though, they became tired of walking, deciding to sit in the sane near to a large group of rocks. They remained in their close proximity, not thinking about where they were.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in pants before," Joseph said. He glanced over her attire, noticing how simple and elegant it was.

She was wearing a white pant-suit, a black shirt underneath. She wore a scarf that Joseph had given her years before. On someone else, it was simple-plain. On her it was elegant-gorgeous.

"Well, it wasn't typical attire for a queen in past years but it's becoming of fashion now," she said, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"I think it's gorgeous. I think _you're_ gorgeous," he told her lowly.

Clarisse, for once, didn't blush when he said that. For years had been telling her that and for years she had the same response. Then, she would deny his words, but now she had come to let herself believe it.

"If we weren't out here in public, I'd kiss you," she said with regret.

"Then I guess you own me."

"Yes, I guess I do."

They smiled adoringly at one another before turning their gaze out to the ocean before them. The small waves rolled in, slowly rolling back out. They crashed loudly against a large group of rocks expanding off of the coast, making small creatures hold onto them with their lives.

Joseph turned his gaze to Clarisse after a group of seagulls passed over the water. He noticed the serene expression on her face as she kept her gaze focused on the soothing movement of the water.

"What are you thinking?" he wondered aloud.

Clarisse slowly turned her head to face him, an easy smile on her face. "I'm thinking how I very rarely get an opportunity to do this. I remember when I would come here with Blake and we would spend hours talking about whatever was happening then. I'd forgotten how much I miss it," she told him calmly.

Joseph smiled at her, tempted to take her hand, to have contact with her. He resisted the urge and learned later that he had made the right decision.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

'_The queen having an affair?'_

That was the headline in the following day's paper. Clarisse, luckily, had been the first to see it in the family.

She had been up early again, having made the foolish mistake of reading at night. It had taken her a while to get to sleep and when she had woken up only a few hours later, she discovered there was no way she was going to get back to sleep.

She had showered and dressed and soon found herself in the kitchen, the paper the first thing her eyes saw.

She picked up the paper, reading the horrible words on front. It only gave a brief definition of the article and told readers to turn to an inside page. Clarisse slowly turned the page, trying to regain her breathing.

The cruel words were the only on the next page, the article being full page. There was a picture at the top, covering the first half of the page. It was from yesterday when she and Joseph had been at the beach. They were sitting close together on the sand, their eyes turned on each other. Even though it was a picture, she could still see the sparks sent from the two. A blind man could tell there was something going on between the two.

With a shaky breath, Clarisse slowly began to read.

_It seems the queen is unsatisfied in her marriage and has moved on to another man. Joseph, Chief of Security, is the new man she's now around. Though he is Chief of Security and has reason to be around the queen, no one has reason to be that close to her unless you're the king. _

_The marriage between King Rupert and Queen Clarisse has recently come into its thirty-seventh year and appears to be strong. This picture can tell us otherwise. It appears their marriage is crumbling and the queen is looking for comfort in another man's arms._

_Joseph came to the palace as an intern for security in January of 1961. The queen arrived at the palace a month later, the marriage of her and the king to take place in six months. Joseph was appointed Chief of Security in 1966, just a month before Prince Eduard Christoff Phillipe was born._

_Previous rumors of the first prince, Anthony Pierre, may appear to be true after all. The sense of familiarness the queen and guard have could have only come after years of a relationship. Maybe the queen's not as perfect as we all originally thought._

Clarisse slammed the paper down, unable to read the last few paragraphs. How could someone think about her so badly? She didn't care if most of what it had said was true! She couldn't believe he would think about her so badly.

She looked up when she heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Charlotte walked in, papers in hand.

Charlotte had come to the palace two years ago, working as an intern for handling events with the family first. She had quickly become a member of the Genovian Attaché Corps, doing excellent work with them. When Clarisse had noticed how efficient the young girl was, she had asked if she would be her own personal assistant. Charlotte had happily said yes and had since then not regretted her decision.

"Oh, good morning, ma'am. I didn't think you'd be up so early," Charlotte greeted her.

"Good morning, Charlotte. It's a wonder to me too that I'm up this early," Clarisse admitted.

The two had become good friends, both able to confide in each other should they need to. Clarisse looked upon Charlotte as the daughter she had almost had. She treated her as a member of the family, like she'd always been there. Charlotte was truly a gift to have around.

"Charlotte, when Joseph comes down here, send him to my office immediately. I have something important to discuss with him."

"I'll do that, ma'am."

Clarisse muttered a thank you before picking up the paper to leave for her private office. She couldn't let anyone else but Joseph see that article and she would come to protect it with her life.

As she shut the doors to her office, a decision became set in her mind. It was drastic and she knew the victims of it wouldn't like the outcome.

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

"You wanted to speak with me? Something rather important, I'm told?" Joseph questioned as he stepped into Clarisse's office only moments later, morning coffee in hand.

Clarisse looked up from the paper, having wanted to finish the article. She had found out the reporter's name, Ted Eddings from America, recently moved to Genovia. She had set aside a note to speak with him on the article at a later time.

"Yes, I did. Shut the doors behind you," Clarisse told him. She stood and walked around the desk, waiting for him to finish.

"I take it this is not good as I had originally hoped," he guessed, walking slowly towards her. He noticed the distant, scared look she had in her eyes. "How bad is it?"

She handed him the paper as it was, letting the article be the first thing he saw. His expression was blank as he looked at it, his eyes glued to the picture. He set his coffee down on her desk so he could take the paper from her hands.

"Well, under different circumstances, I would be flattered to have my picture in the paper," he said sarcastically. His eyes scanned the article, wondering if it was worth reading.

"This is no time for joking, Joseph," Clarisse said, a bit too harshly. She was nervous. Nervous to know who else had seen the paper and who was going to.

Joseph set the paper down, reading plenty. He stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his. "I know, I'm sorry."

Clarisse turned her head, unable to set her eyes anywhere. She attempted to release her hands from his but to no avail. He held tight to them, curious to know what the sudden problem was.

"What's the matter?" he softly inquired.

She snapped her head back to him, disbelief in her eyes. "How can you ask that? Did you not read the article?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I know what the problem is," he answered. He pulled her close, as close as she would allow. "What's wrong?"

Clarisse exhaled sharply, summing up everything in her mind.

"All of Genovia's going to read this article. Everyone will know in a few hours," she started, her voice melancholy. "I wouldn't be surprised if we saw it on TV, too."

Joseph searched her eyes for some sort of an emotion, but found nothing. They were completely devoid of anything. But as he continued to gaze at her, he saw resolution set on her face.

"I'm afraid I know what's coming next," he resolved, his heart beginning to ache. "And I know I won't like it."

Clarisse nodded sadly, her gaze turning to the buttons on his blue shirt. "I'm afraid you do."

Joseph lifted her head up, placing a finger under her chin. He gazed into her eyes, their eyes sharing the same sorrowful look.

Clarisse sighed heavily and opened her mouth to voice their thoughts.


	14. Heart Breaking Decisions

**Heart Breaking Decisions**

"We need to separate," Clarisse hesitantly voiced.

Silence filled the room as both of their hearts broke in two. Joseph kept his hold on Clarisse, their eyes searching each others.

"And it actually needs to happen this time. We can't just mention it and ignore it," Clarisse added, thinking of years ago after Pierre was born.

Joseph finally released Clarisse, fear, filling his breaking heart.

"Why?" he desperately questioned. "I know why, but why?"

"To get people to stop talking. Rupert looks at me differently now. I can't even describe the look; it's so intense. Hateful, in a way. I can't help but feel like he knows something," she explained.

She reached for his hand, but he painfully brushed hers away. He could see that caused her physical discomfort. His eyes softened and he took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice in a whisper.

"It's all right. You have reason."

"How long?"

"However long it takes. I have a feeling we'll know when it's time," she said, feeling they would know when all felt right again.

Neither had any words to counter that. They stood there, holding hands, space between them. They'd never been in this position before. It had never been so bad that they to separate before.

Joseph softly cleared his throat, his emotions heavy. He slowly moved closer to her, wanting to wrap his arms around her.

"I always wondered how bad it would hurt if I ever lost you," he said, ironically. "Now I get the chance to find out."

"It's not forever, just a little while," she whispered, tears beginning to fall.

"It'll still hurt."

She was surprised when she was tears shining in his eyes. She had only seen him cry once, about twenty-seven years ago after she had lost Isabella. He wasn't a man who easily lost his disposition; he kept his emotions locked away tight.

Clarisse took his other hand into her tight hold, pulling him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her, memorizing every detail while he could. She placed her hands on his cheeks, teary eyes staring into teary eyes.

"I'll always love you," he told her as if it was a permanent goodbye instead of just a while.

"And I'll always love you."

He brought his lips to hers, risking one last kiss before their separation. He kissed her slowly, not wanting to rush a moment of such perfection. When his hands began to move from their spot on her waist, Clarisse slowly pulled back, resting her forehead on his.

"Don't. It just makes separation that much harder," she told him.

"I know but I can't help it."

To prove his words, he placed another kiss to her lips. She couldn't deny him, she'd learned that years ago. She wouldn't allow it to go too far though. They needed a clean break.

Joseph was the one to pull back this time. He backed away out of her arms. He lifted his coffee cup from the desk and began to walk backwards to the closed doors.

"I'll see you later today. You have a few public appearances to make with the king," he informed her, opening the doors. All she could do was nod, her tears still pouring silently.

Joseph gave her one last glance before turning around and walking out the doors, both of their hearts shattering into a million pieces.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

The articles and gossip stopped, people talking no further on the possibility of the queen's affair. Only a few weeks had passed and Clarisse and Joseph were still heartbroken.

Joseph focused his time and attention to security, training new ones that had recently come off from being an intern.

He spent extra time working on the palace cameras, replacing them with new ones. He made sure every hall; every corner of the palace had a camera, wanting to still be able to protect Clarisse though he couldn't be with her.

Clarisse spent her time with palace events and Phillipe. She spent most of her day with Charlotte, settling business while Rupert was in meetings. She did get to know Charlotte more, that was a consolation. She got to hear the young woman's thoughts, ideas she had. She surprised her assistant by telling her she was going to run some of her ideas by Rupert to see what he could do about them.

At night, she spoke with Rupert. She got to know him more, to meet and hear the side she had never known existed. She was glad she had married him. She may not love him, but he was always there for her, to hear her thoughts, to comfort her when she needed it.

He had stopped giving her the look that she could never describe. His look had turned back to the one of love and adoration. It didn't make her feel uneasy anymore. Maybe she had gotten used to it.

But in the middle of the second week, Joseph and Clarisse had lost all inhibitions and had broken their rule.

Rupert had been on a quick trip to France, staying overnight. Joseph had come into her room with the news that all was well with the palace that night. Clarisse had been fussing with pillows on the bed.

Cloths came off as if they were fire and they had to get them off to save themselves from being burnt. Their passions seeped from them, both missing the other as nature missed the sunlight when it rained. In the end Clarisse had woken up to an empty bed and a broken heart.

She missed him, more than she could ever say.

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Clarisse strode onto the terrace, a warm breeze hitting her at once. She looked around in search of Marie. She needed someone to talk to, to share her complex feelings with.

Spotting her as she walked down the steps, she saw she was with Edward, speaking briefly to him. Clarisse waited until he left to approach her mother-in-law.

"Clarisse, how are you today?" Marie questioned, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I'm feeling a bit torn. I was wondering if I might be able to discuss it with you," Clarisse pondered. "It's rather private though."

"You know you can always talk to me about anything, dear. Let's walk so wandering ears won't listen."

Clarisse flashed her a relieved smile and began to walk along side her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Clarisse beginning to wonder if she should tell her or not. The queen had just come up with the option she was about to reveal the night before. It had been floating around in her mind for a few weeks but the desire to go through with it hadn't hit until last night.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Well," Clarisse said, her voice uneasy. "I'm not sure I should tell you, actually."

"Oh?"

Clarisse sighed and began her complicated feelings. "Well, because it involves Rupert and I, which would affect you and Edward and also the country."

Marie turned a quizzical stare to her, wondering what her dilemma was.

"It's really just a thought, possibly just an act of desperation. I'm aware of the people who will be hurt, the problems that will arise, but at the moment, I don't care," Clarisse told her beforehand.

"I'll understand. Tell me," Marie gently urged.

Clarisse sighed heavily, her heart aching for a decision yet to be made. She didn't want to have to make this choice, didn't want to effect the people around her, but she wanted her life back; her real life.

"The prospect of divorce has come into my mind recently but I don't know if I should do it or not."

The two had stopped walking and were looking straight at each other, heights matching. Clarisse had no visible expression on her face. She waited patiently for Marie to say something; to protest, anything, as long as she received a response.

"Clarisse, I don't know what to tell you. It's a drastic decision. It requires much thought," Marie attempted to advise.

All the confused woman could do was sigh and cross her arms in front of her. "I'm not sure, though. It's more of a decision I made on a whim."

Marie took her arm, cradling it in hers and began to walk further into the garden. She took a moment to reply, finding an answer that would unsettle the queen.

"Take your time with your final decision, Clarisse. Don't make the wrong choice just because of a broken heart."

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Joseph glanced around the small room, making sure he had everything he needed. Satisfied that he did, he set the note on his pillow. Trusting it would be found by her, he had put her name on it also letting people know it was for her eyes only. Now that he'd one that, he picked up his bag and left.

He slowly walked the corridors, taking in every detail he could. The few guards in the halls didn't ask anything about where he was going, so he trusted they wouldn't tell anyone.

He saw a light on at the end of the hallway; pretty sure no one was supposed to be in there at this time. It was Clarisse's office and it was also eleven o'clock at night. She never stayed late to finish work.

But his thoughts were quickly proven wrong as he glanced into the office. Clarisse was still in there, glasses on, pen moving quickly in hand. He guessed she was applying her signature still to the papers she had gotten late that evening.

He stayed in the shadows, watching her work. She was beautiful, always had been, always would be. Everything about her was so elegant, so regal. He didn't want to know what about her he would miss the most. Her beautiful smile, her sparkling eyes, her fiery touch, or her passionate kiss.

He soon became unable to watch her anymore, his heart breaking when he realized he'd never see or feel any of that again.

He picked up suitcase and quietly moved passed the office doors.

He walked out the door, taking one last look at the palace before getting into the car with intentions never to return.


	15. Moping Around

**Moping Around**

Clarisse knocked three times in rapid succession on Joseph's door the next morning. Her knock was different from everyone else's in the palace, this way he would know it was her.

When she received no response, she let herself in, wondering what was keeping him.

The room appeared normal, everything seeming in order, except for the letter on his top pillow. Her eyes immediately fell on it, her heart fearing something was terribly wrong.

She picked up the letter with a shaky hand, her breathing becoming labored. She slowly sat on the bed, opening the envelop. She slowly read it, taking it all in. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep a sob from leaching out suddenly. Tears sprang to her eyes, her vision becoming blurred.

'_Love forever, Joseph' _

Her eyes stayed glued to those beautiful words. Was he really gone? Were things so bad that he had to leave? Had it been her who caused him to leave?

All those questions she feared she would never know the answer to as she collapsed onto the bed, violent tears racking her body.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Month by month passed by antagonizingly slowly. Clarisse managed to remain fine on the outside but on the inside her heart was broken beyond the point of repair.

The first few weeks had been torture for her. To take her mind off of Joseph, she had been going through her closet and drawers, getting rid of things she didn't need anymore.

After she had finished throwing things out from her closet, making room for a new summer wardrobe, she had moved on to her drawers. She didn't think she needed to get rid of anything from there but it was best to look.

In the second drawer, buried underneath numerous scarves, she had come across a dark object. A certain black sweater she had forgotten was there.

Joseph's sweater had ruptured sorrowful tears from her, making her grateful she was alone in the room.

Interns for the summer had come already, school being out in early May. That had further helped to take her mind off of her problems.

She understood now what Joseph had meant when he said that he had always wondered what it would feel like if he ever lost her. She understood when he said it was sure to hurt greatly.

She missed everything about him. His gentle brown eyes, his handsome supporting smile. She missed his comforting touch, his fiery kiss that caused hire to spread within her blood. She even missed the little fights they used to have.

The only fights she had now where with Rupert. On a recent trip to the doctor, he had found out he had sky high blood pressure. The doctor had given him reasons why such would happen such as: stress, eating too much salt, aging, additional emotional stress, and the fact that he's male. Rupert was given medication but often refused to take it. He often had Clarisse supervising him as he took it, making sure he took it.

Sometimes he was good about it, but other times he could completely forget he had taken it in the first place. He had once taken two pills in the same hour, preoccupied with other work to remember if he had taken it or not.

He assured Clarisse he was fine, that he felt no different. She hadn't said anything but he had scared her greatly with that. The thought of losing two of the most important men in her life in the same year was unbearable to her. One was enough.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Joseph stared out the window, the clouds forming beautiful shapes before covering the sun for a few brief seconds. He had lost count of the days now. He didn't remember how long it had been since he had left Genovia.

"Are you going to stare out the window forever or are you going to talk to me about what's happened?" Antonio questioned from the doorway.

Antonio de la Rúa was Joseph's eldest cousin. He was like an older brother to Joseph, giving him good advice. He lived in Los Angeles, letting Joseph stay with him for as long as he wanted.

He had dark features, his skin tanned, his eyes and hair dark brown. He was the same height as Joseph, maybe just a hair taller. They were close like brothers and spoke on the phone often, exchanging advice, stories, events, anything to keep them connected. Joseph had never told Clarisse about him, though.

"I don't think I feel like it yet," Joseph said, moving away from the window.

"Joseph, the only way to get it out of your mind is to talk about it. So I suggest you start talking because I am tired of seeing you so depressed."

Joseph sighed deeply, knowing he was right. He motioned to a couch across from the one he was sitting on, having much to say. Antonio sat and waited for his cousin to say something.

"You can't tell anyone else. This conversation is to stay between us. I was in a very serious relationship back in Genovia. She's … involved with someone else, though. I had to leave. It became to unbearable," Joseph described, his eyes focused on the wall to his left.

"Do I know her? Have I heard of her?" Antonio inquired after Joseph paused.

He hesitated but answered. "Ever heard of Queen Clarisse Renaldi?"

Antonio nodded, not understanding his words. His eyes grew large when he thought on it. "The queen? You were having an affair with the queen?"

Joseph nodded and closed his eyes. "It started before she married the king, when she was engaged to him. It was hard to see her with him at first, but it's become easier. But recently, we made the decision to separate for a while, to keep suspicion from rising," he summed up, not even wanting to begin to describe everything in between.

"And what happened?"

"It became too much for me; I couldn't do it. I had to leave."

"Why?"

Joseph sighed and attempted to find the right words.

"Because I love her far too much to let her go like that. I have a child with her, but I still had to leave."

Antonio didn't say anything about that but inside his mind was reeling. He had a child with her? And she was a queen no less!

"I can still see her face from the day we decided to separate. So beautiful. I can still hear her voice in my ears, telling me whatever she was thinking. I can still remember everything about he but it's slowly fading," Joseph continued, speaking more to himself now.

'Do you love her?" his cousin questioned softly.

Joseph turned his gaze to him, a small smile gracing his face. "More than anything in the world/. I'd do anything for her, which is why I made the decision to end our relationship completely. It will only hurt us if we continue."

Antonio stood, having somewhere else he needed to be. He patted a hand to Joseph's shoulder, sharing the pain he felt.

"I'd say go to her if you love her that much. Even if she is queen and married. It will do no good for both of you to suffer."

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

"Clarisse, it will do no good to mope around," Marie advised as she followed her into her private office.

"I'm not moping. I'm simply…" she looked over at Marie, who had her hands on her hips. "All right, I'm moping."

Marie smiled and stifled a laugh. They shoes to sit on a loveseat that occupied one of the walls.

"Mother," Clarisse said, as she had been advised to call her mother by now. "Why must love be so hard and yet so beautiful?"

Marie put an arm around Clarisse, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Love can be a splendid thing. It can bring so much joy and yet so much heartache. It can tear you up; make your heart believe a lie sometimes. Love can grow to be stronger than your pride even. It often doesn't care how fast you fall, but you can't refuse it, which gives you no say in it. Love causes more broken hearts than it does happy lives."

Clarisse had no say in that, knowing Marie had just described her life. Clarisse didn't know if she's ever see Joseph again, she didn't even know where he was.

She quietly thanked Marie and left the room in search of a quiet place to think.

* * *

Words spoken by Marie are again Kelly Clarkson lyrics: 'The Trouble with Love Is.' 


	16. The Countdown Begins

T**he Countdown Begins**

_September 1999_

"Charlotte, I'm going for a walk. Should you need me, I'll be in the garden," Clarisse told her assistant before exiting through the terrace doors.

She left before she could hear a response, not wanting to be talked out of a walk on such a beautiful day.

Her walk was slow, leisure. She just wanted to enjoy time outside in the warm weather while she could. September often offered cold and hot weather and this year didn't break the cycle.

It had been six months. Six months since her life had changed. Six months since Joseph had left. She had thought at first that he was only leaving for a little while, that he'd be back. Now she felt foolish for thinking such a thought.

She wanted to look for him, to contact him. She had to talk to him, ask him if it was something she did to make him leave.

The rapid sound of shoes on the concrete broke her thoughts. She turned around to see Charlotte running up to her, a scared look on her face.

"Charlotte, what's the matter?" Clarisse asked as a breathless Charlotte finally approached her.

"Your Majesty… the king… he's…" Charlotte couldn't seem to catch her breath long enough to get the problem out.

"Calm down, dear. Catch your breath first," she advised the young woman. Charlotte did as she was told, taking and releasing a deep breath. "Now, what's the matter with the king?"

Charlotte took another deep breath, still too frightened. "The King, he's had a stroke. He's being taken to the hospital right now."

Clarisse gasped sharply, fear overcoming her. She began to walk quickly towards the palace, Charlotte in tow.

"Tell me everything that happened before he was taken to the hospital," she demanded of her assistant.

"Well, he was giving orders to members of the kitchen staff for tonight's dinner," she remembered, trying to recall everything that had happened ten minutes before. "And then he started to blink several times as if he couldn't see. His words began to slur and he asked someone to repeat what they had said as if he didn't understand."

They entered the palace, everyone bustling around frantically. A new maid came running down the stairs with Clarisse's coat, Marie and Edward walking quickly behind her.

"And then what happened?" Clarisse asked as she put on her coat.

"And then he fainted. A near-by butler who knows CPR rushed over. He still wouldn't wake up but he's still breathing. Prince Phillipe went with him, Prince Pierre has been called. The car's out front waiting to take you and his parents to the hospital," Charlotte concluded.

They had already begun to walk towards the foyer, fear in all their hearts. They all managed not to show it though. There would be time for that later.

Charlotte went with Clarisse in one car. There was no reason for her to be kept in the dark. She was part of the family practically. Marie and Edward were in the second car.

They arrived quickly at the hospital, guards who went beforehand letting them out. They were immediately directed to the third floor, where Rupert was in surgery. They were told to sit in the floor's waiting room, the surgery having just started.

Phillipe met them as they came into the area, his pacing being momentarily stopped.

"Mother," Phillipe said when he pulled her into a fierce hug. She had tears in her eyes, her fear and worry evident on her usually calm face.

"Oh, Phillipe, what's happening?" she questioned, pulling away from the hug. She searched his eyes for something, noticing he had the same look she did.

'Well, the doctor told me that he had swelling to the brain that required surgery so the brain wouldn't be effected. It's a complicated procedure that removes part of the scalp to allow the swelling to occur naturally," Phillipe filled her in.

"What's his condition?"

"Critical but stable as of twenty minutes ago."

Clarisse nodded and turned to the rest of the family. Edward had Marie in his arms; Charlotte was on her cell phone.

'Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do except wait," Clarisse said slowly.

Charlotte turned to the family, her conversation with whoever finished.

"That was Prince Pierre. He's caught a flight and should be here within the hour," Charlotte informed them.

No one spoke after that. Silence overcame the group, the only sounds in the room the hum, of the lights above them.

Clarisse didn't know who was most fearful. They all shared similar expression, their hearts all tightened with fear.

They sat in silence for near an hour before the doctor emerged, a relieved and yet doubtful expression on his face. They all stood when they saw him, bracing themselves for the worst.

"He's fine; pulled through the surgery strong. He is still in very critical condition, however, but he's stable. As long as he remains stable, he should be fine," the doctor informed them.

They all breathed relieved sighs; a doubt lifted off their hearts.

"May I ask what caused the stroke?" Clarisse questioned, needing to know what had caused her husband to be put in the hospital.

An uneasy look passed through the doctor's eyes. "Yes, I wanted to speak to you about that alone."

He motioned to a hallway behind him, her going with her.

"Has he been taking his blood pressure medication?" he asked.

"Yes, although he refuses sometimes, I watch him to make sure he does."

"Has he taken more than one in twelve hour period recently?" he inquired.

Clarisse looked down, closing her eyes. "Yes, about four hours ago. He had taken one before lunch but he soon became preoccupied with work that he had forgotten.

"I wasn't thinking clear at the time otherwise I would have stopped him. I was thinking about a dilemma I have right now," she continued, her voice laced with tears she had become so used to. "I warned him before and he didn't listen."

She placed a hand over her mouth to prevent her cries. "I'm sorry," she apologized softly.

"No, you are perfectly entitled."

"When can I see him?"

"He's still sedated under the medication. I'll come for you when he's woken up," he said, placing a hadn on her shoulder.

Clarisse nodded and slowly returned to the group. Her mind was reeling with why's. Why had this happened? Why did she have to be so preoccupied that she hadn't warned him? Lately, none of her questions were being answered.

Pierre was walking down the hall behind Clarisse. He called out to her, making her turn around. She managed a smile as he came near.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said as she pulled her eldest son into a long hug.

"How's Rupert?" he asked, his voice lowering when he said Rupert.

"Stable yet critical. His blood pressure medication did it to him," she said, irony filling her voice. It was funny to her how something that was supposed to keep this solution from happening had caused it instead.

Pierre hugged her again and began to walk her back to the waiting room. He had barely said hello to the group when the doctor returned.

"His Majesty wishes to speak with his parents," he informed them with a solemn voice.

Marie and Edward followed the man, Marie being pulled by Edward. Clarisse sat on the couch in the small area, pulling her children to sit next to her.

"I'm so glad the two of you are here. It's just as it should be, the two of you back home, even if it is for a horrible reason," she told them wrapping an arm around each of them.

The two men replied the same, happy to be there with her. Thy managed to fall into light conversation until the doctor came back, Marie and Edward following. Charlotte went with him this time. She didn't know why she was chosen but she figured it must have been important.

Pierre and Phillipe went when she returned ten minutes later. No one asked what he had discussed with each of them but they were curious. Rupert was summoning them in a way that scared Clarisse. It seemed he was expecting to die and was giving his final good-byes.

"Your Majesty? Your turn," the doctor said, pulling her from her frightening thoughts.

In years to come, she would very vividly remember the long walk down the corridor. She felt numb as she walked behind the doctor. Her worst nightmare was coming true before her eyes. She was slowly losing everyone that was important to her one at a time.

The doctor moved aside so she could enter the room. She thanked him and slowly walked in.

* * *

I realize now my math doesn't add up but I don't care. Everyone should know the timeline. 


	17. Final Goodbye

**Final Goodbye**

Her eyes immediately fell on him, his eyes closed from exhaustion and all the speaking her had done. A respirator was hooked up to him, along with other machines she had no clue what did. She sat in the chair that had been placed next to the bed, taking his hand in hers.

His eyes opened at the sudden feel. He turned his head to face her, seeing her beautiful smile right away.

"Hello," she softly greeted him.

"Hello," he said, his voice rough.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

Clarisse managed a laugh, happy he was well enough to make jokes.

"What caused it?" he wondered, his status having yet to be explained to him.

She looked down at their hands, squeezing his unconsciously. "Your medication. You took two again, and it caused you to have a reaction obviously."

When he returned her tight squeeze, Clarisse turned her gaze up to him. It was hard to look at him like this. He was a strong man, powerful. To see him lying in a hospital bed, so vulnerable and helpless, was unbelievably hard.

"Clarisse, I called you in here because I wanted to talk with you about something," Rupert told her, looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I never felt I could discuss it with you before but now feels like the perfect time," he explained.

He hesitated for a moment, thinking of how she would react when he sprung it on her. He wasn't sure what would happen afterwards but he was fairly positive he wouldn't be around long after that to see what would happen with their home life. She deserved to know, though. She deserved to know it made no difference to him.

"I know, Clarisse," he said, knowing she wouldn't pick up on that.

"Know what?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, wondering what he knew that she must not have.

"I know about you and Joseph."

Her breath caught in her throat. After thriving so hard for so many years, he had still found out? How was that possible? When had be come into the light of it?

"I'm not angry, Clarisse. I told you once a long time ago that all I ever wanted was for you to be happy," he assured her. "How long?"

Clarisse had turned her gaze downwards, something coming over her heart she couldn't describe.

"February…"

Rupert's expression visibly changed to one of relief. At least it hadn't been going on long.

"…of 1961," Clarisse finished looking back up at him. "I never meant for it to happen, Rupert. You must believe me."

He squeezed her hand to silence her. "I believe you, Clarisse. I must admit, though, the two of you look quite nice together," he confessed.

"What?" she breathed, not believing what he had just said.

"My initial reaction was 'when I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him,' and 'she must really love him to bring out that side of you.' I've never seen that side of you before; I was a bit shocked," he mused.

Clarisse hid a smile, turning her gaze back to their hands.

"Do you love him?" he questioned unable to help himself.

Clarisse nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so."

Rupert didn't respond jealousy and insecurity taking over him. Emotions were running through him, emotions he'd never felt before.

"You know I've never truly loved you but I did try. I tried everyday to let you in my heart," she explained.

"I know," he said. He did know that but that's not what kept him up late at night. "During these years, have I meant anything to you?"

Clarisse gave him a look of disbelief, wondering how on earth he could think he didn't mean something to her.

"Of course you did. You have been my best friend and I care very deeply for you. Please don't leave me," she cried, terrified he was going to die.

Rupert smiled and with his free hand gently caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I could never leave you," he admitted. He didn't want to tell her that he had a very sure feeling this would be the last conversation he ever had with her. That this was the last time he'd ever lay eyes on her beautiful shining face. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded and wiped away the remainder of her tears. "I know. Always have."

Rupert's eyes began to droop, closing before opening again quickly. Clarisse brought his hand to her lips, kissing it gently.

"You're tired. I think it's time for you to rest now," she advised him before standing.

"Well, now that you mention it."

A nurse came in, a shot of his medication in hand. She waited by the door until the couple was through.

Clarisse leaned down, allowing Rupert to kiss her. For the nurse, it was a rare scene to behold. The king and queen had never displayed affection n front of others. The marriage had always been assumed a happy one, though.

"Rupert, in my own way, I do love you," Clarisse said.

Rupert smiled widely. "I'll remember that."

Clarisse held his hand a second longer before leaving the room, allowing the nurse to attend to her job.

"Nurse, before you do that, may I have a pen and some paper, please?"

79797979797979797979799797979797979797979

Doctors and nurses flooded to the third floor. The Renaldi family, and Charlotte, looked at them in astonishment. A beeping sound could be heard throughout the floor, the sounds of frantic orders being shouted over it.

One by one the doctor's moved past the Renaldi family as the stared at them in confusion and fear. They were headed to Rupert's room.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Marie frantically asked, turning to Edward as if he held the answers.

Phillipe stepped over to his mother to prevent her from finding out. He wrapped an arm around her, offering her comfort at the same time.

"He seemed perfectly fine just a few minutes ago. What went wrong?" she questioned, her eyes on Phillipe.

"I'm not sure," Phillipe said, wrapping both arms around her.

Clarisse just buried her head in his shoulder, waiting impatiently for the doctor to give them the latest news.

They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours before the beeping noise in the hall stopped. The sound of the doctor's frantic orders could still be heard, along with the nurse's responses.

A short while later, all the noises stopped. The only sound in the hall now was the labored breathing of Marie as she cried softly.

The doctor came into the waiting area, a grim look on his face as the day Clarisse had lost her daughter.

Clarisse lifted her head from Phillipe's shoulder when she heard the sound of footsteps. She looked at the doctor, trying to read the expression on his face. She had seen it before but where?

Recognition spread across her face as she continued to look at him.

"No," she said softly, pulling away from Phillipe. He held her though, not letting her get too far.

The doctor looked over at the restrained queen, an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No," Clarisse repeated louder. Tears were rushing to her eyes, making it hard for her to see.

"He had another stroke. We tried everything we could but nothing worked. He fought for as long as he could," the doctor went on. Marie's cries became harder, not even hearing the rest of his words. Edward buried his head in her hair, unable to stop his tears.

Pierre turned his gaze to the floor, tears falling out of his eyes. Just when he'd begun to get close to him, he had lost him just as quickly.

Clarisse rested her head back on Phillipe's shoulder, her tears falling just as hard as Marie's.

The doctor moved over to Charlotte, who was wiping away her own tears. He held out two folded pieces of paper to her, a questioning look on her face.

"He asked me to give these to Her Majesty and Joseph. I'll let you be responsible for that," he explained as she took them from him.

"I'll do that. Thank you, doctor."

He nodded to her before leaving the room, the sounds of their cries following him close behind.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

Pierre dialed the number William, the second in command of security, gave him. Before Joseph left, he placed William in charge of security. He felt all would be safe in the command of the man he had trained himself.

"Los Angeles, California, please," he said to the operator as it connected.

He waited patiently as it slowly connected to overseas. He had found out from Charlotte only a few days before that Joseph had left the palace, and possibly Joseph, over six months ago.

She couldn't give him any explanation as to why he had left and it would be wrong to ask his mother. She had been in bed ever since coming home from the hospital, never leaving the safety of her room. She wasn't taking care of herself and he knew the only person to make her realize that was Joseph.

"Hello?" a deep Spanish accented voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, is Joseph Calvera there? I need to speak with him," Pierre asked the man he knew was his family.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's his son," Pierre answered, hoping the man wouldn't think him odd for having him say that to Joseph.

"Just a moment please," the man said before setting the phone down.

Pierre waited patiently for Joseph to pick up the phone. He wanted him to come back to Genovia, come back to his mother. He wanted explanations from him.

"Pierre, how'd you find me here?" Joseph said through the phone, amazement in his voice.

"I had security run your name through the computer. This was your only relative listed and I'd figured I'd find you with him instead of an obvious place like Spain," he explained to his father. "Why did you leave, father?"

Pierre heard Joseph sigh before revealing any information. "I had to, Pierre. It became unbearable for me. I had to escape."

"For six months.?"

"No, for the rest of my life. I would have come back one day to see either one of you but no time soon."

Pierre hesitated before telling his father the reason he should come back. Would he come back? Would it matter to him? Did he still love his mother?

"Father, Rupert died four days ago of a stroke. Mother's not doing well at all," Pierre confessed slowly. "You have to come back."


	18. Sadness Reigns

**Sadness Reigns**

Joseph was on the next flight leaving for Genovia two days later. He had been saddened to learn that Rupert had passed on and disturbed that Clarisse wasn't doing well.

He had immediately made the arrangements to be on the first flight back home. The way it was arranged, he would make it back early on the day of Rupert's funeral.

From now on, he would be sure to be there for Clarisse, no matter how horrible things became between them.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

"Mother, you have to get up and get ready," Pierre ordered as he opened the drapes in the master bedroom. "You can't stay in bed for the rest of your life."

"Why not?" Clarisse complained as she rolled over to keep the sunlight away from her eyes.

Pierre moved over to sit on the side of the bed opposite of her. He understood it must be hard for her, to have lost her true love and her husband, but she had to continue with her life.

"Because you have a country and two children that need you. Even if the children no longer live at home, we still need you."

Clarisse slowly rolled over to face him, seeing the truth in his eyes. She had been neglecting her children and her country. They still needed her guidance.

Pierre reached into his jacket pocket and produced from it one folded piece of paper. He laid it on the bed, letting her set the pace of recovery.

"The doctor gave this to Charlotte to give to you. She in turn gave it to me to give to you when the time was right," Pierre said. "I feel now is that time."

Clarisse rested her gaze on the note, knowing it was from Rupert. She tore her gaze from it when tears began to gather. She looked up at Pierre, a weak smile on her face.

"Thank you," she managed. "I'm sorry for neglecting you boys for the past week. It was wrong of me."

Pierre smiled at her and watched as she sat up. "It's all right, mother. You needed time; we understand."

He fell into her arms when she opened them for a hug. They held tight to one another, emotions taking over their hearts.

"Now, you need to get ready. Your maids will be in shortly to help," he instructed, pulling back after a while.

He stood and left without a word. He closed the bedroom doors behind him, allowing her privacy. She smiled weakly after him before turning her stare back to the note.

She picked it up, admiring her name written on the front of it. He had strong handwriting, perfect for a king. She had always admired his writing.

She slowly unfolded it, her hands shaking visibly. She reached over for her glasses, slipping them on to read.

_My dearest Clarisse,_

_These are my final words to you before I shall take my last breath._

_I love you, my dear. I always will, even in death. Please never forget that, even if it holds no true meaning to you._

_Now that I am gone, I leave you to rule in your own right until Phillipe is ready to take the throne. I believe you both to be most capable. _

_Please, Clarisse, do not mourn for me. I could not bear it if you were so unhappy. There has been too much sadness in your life; you needn't add._

_Tell our children I love them. Tell my parents I've always admired them. Tell Joseph I've always felt like he was a good advisor for me. He has good advice to give, don't forget that._

_Tell the people not to worry, that they will be in good hands. Tell them to continue to push on strong into a world where times are changing and let them never forget our traditions and customs._

_I have nothing left to say, my dear. My life has been a joyous one and I couldn't have asked for a better family. I love you all. Never forget me, never mourn for me._

_My love eternally,_

_Rupert_

Clarisse wiped away her tears, fresh ones replacing them. His words had captured her heart, making her remember what a wonderful man he was.

She folded the note back to its original shape and placed it in her bedside drawer. She slowly got up with a renewed purpose and began to get ready for the day.

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

The flashing of cameras greeted Clarisse as she stepped out of the car, a million questions overlapping one another. William and a few other guards made sure to block her from them, moving her away quickly along with Pierre and Phillipe.

Clarisse's eyes were devoid of any emotion-from a distance. Up close, anyone could see the pain in her eyes.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Pierre asked his mother as he took her arm. He thanked the guards and led her away.

"I need to sit down," she said softly. Tears were glistening in her eyes. She didn't like the cemetery, never did. All it did was bring painful memories.

Pierre led his mother to a chair, sitting her down there. When she didn't let go of his hand, he had no choice but to sit next to her.

"Has the press been taken care of?" she asked, her shining eyes on her son.

Pierre glanced over his shoulder, seeing numerous security guards assisting Phillipe and Charlotte keep the press away.

"Yes, it looks like it," he assured turning his eyes back to her.

"Good. I don't understand how they can be so heartless like that. Our pain pleases them, it seems," Clarisse said with a shaky voice. Tears were on the verge of falling when another voice joined the conversation.

"You know, I'm beginning to forget the look of your face, I'm so used to you in tears," a gentle voice above Clarisse said.

Clarisse froze at the sound of that. She hadn't heard that voice in a very long time; maybe her ears were deceiving her.

She slowly turned her head to the voice. Joseph stood to her left, a gentle smile on his face. He looked different, sadder like his eyes had been opened to something he never knew before. He was still the same handsome man though, with troubled eyes and a slightly darker complexion.

A hand flew to her mouth, her heart racing. "Oh, my god," she said softly, not believing her eyes. "How…"

"Pierre found me and told me the news," he explained, sitting down close next to her. 'I was on the first plane out. I wanted to be here for you."

Clarisse turned her watery smile to her son, seeing the small smile growing on his face.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, her voice not allowing her to speak any louder.

Pierre kissed his mother's cheek. "I was more than happy to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go assist with the guests."

He stood and left the couple, letting them talk before the service began.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Joseph asked softly so others wouldn't hear.

"Better than I was a week ago," she admitted honestly. "Rupert left me a note and that made me feel better."

"I'm glad. He wouldn't want you to be so sad."

"I know."

Clarisse wrapped her arm through his, folding their hands together. She held on tight, not wanting to lose him again. She didn't care if they were in public, if people were just right behind her. She only cared that he was back and his presence was lightening her heart.

The service started moments later. Only close family and friends were there; the press had been shunned from the event. Joseph sat close to Clarisse, his hand still in hers. Pierre sat next to her, Phillipe on his right. Marie and Edward sat behind them with their two sons, all eyes turned downwards.

The archbishop had to pause every once in a while, emotions overcoming him. He had known the family for twenty years, always feeling the king was a son to him in a way. The king had come to him many times, questions needing to be answered. Every time, the archbishop had answered the best he could. He was going to be missed greatly such a person was hard to forget.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

Joseph floated in between sleep and consciousness. It had been an eventful day and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

He had taken over security when it was time for Clarisse to leave, keeping a hand up to block on coming cameras. He kept a hand firmly planted on her back, guiding her safely to the car.

He hadn't seen her since returning to the palace, security business needing to be taken care of.

Deciding he wasn't going to sleep any time soon no matter how tired he was, he turned on a light. He took the note Pierre had given him off of his bedside table. He had yet to read it, having forgotten about it.

He opened it slowly, immediately seeing the bold writing.

_Joseph,_

_By the time you read this, I am no longer around. That seems to be the way all important matters work._

_You're probably wondering why I'm leaving you a note. My wife is the reason why._

_I know of your relationship together and surprisingly I'm not, or wasn't angry._

_Take care of her, Joseph. I know she means the world to both of us and she deserves to see it from one of us._

_I want you to marry her one day should the two of you ever feel the need; I know you want to. It's easy to see. You have my blessing to do so._

_Keep a sharp eye son the Viscount of Mabrey. He still has an eye for Clarisse. Watch the von Trokens, too. They have an eye on the throne._

_You're a good man, Joseph. I've always admired you._

_Rupert_

Hours later, Joseph lie awake in bed. Sleep still wouldn't come to him but he prayed that it would. The words of Rupert's note were still in his head, questions mixing with them. How long had he known of their relationship? Did Clarisse know Rupert knew? Why did he approve of him? He was, after all, a rival.

The sound of his door opening and closing brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't look up; he already knew who it was.

Clarisse climbed in bed, settling close to him under the covers. She said nothing, simply wrapped her arms around him and attempted to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He had missed this in his absence. He missed the feel of her in his arms, the reassuring feel he felt with her. He couldn't leave her again; he would stay with her forever.


	19. Conversations

**Conversations**

_One month later-- October_

"Charlotte, have these sent to the Prime Minister. I believe he's still in the ballroom," Clarisse said, handing Charlotte a small stack of papers.

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Charlotte took the papers from Clarisse, putting them with the other paper she still had to distribute. "Joseph requests an audience with you."

Clarisse looked up from signing more papers. "Where is he?"

"He was called away on security matters. He told me to tell you he'd find you later after dinner."

"Very well. Thank you, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded and bowed out of the room, leaving Clarisse alone.

She didn't resume her work, opted for reminiscing on the last month instead. She and Joseph had yet to discuss his absence, but they had spoken on other numerous subjects.

But he had explaining to do and so did she.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

"Your Majesty, might I have a word with you?" Joseph called from behind Clarisse as he followed her up the stairs.

She turned around to face Joseph, stopping in her walk. She knew he'd find her sooner or later. Either that or she was going to find him.

"And I want a word with you. We have things to discuss," she agreed. "Can we talk in your room? Mine is still painful to be in."

"I understand."

Clarisse smiled at him and followed him to his room. They walked in silence, their arms slightly touching. They passed numerous guards and maids but none said anything.

"I assume we want to discuss the same things?" Joseph guessed, opening his door. He watched as she walked past him, her stance one of business.

"You've assumed correctly."

Joseph closed the door and offered her a seat. She declined it, wanting to stay standing.

"It's been a month and we haven't talked about it. It has to be discussed," Clarisse went on. He took her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips.

"I know and I want to explain myself and my actions," he said, pulling her close to him.

"Start explaining then."

Joseph led her to the bed, sitting down with her. He turned to face her, keeping her hands in his. He had no idea how to start this. He thought he had planned it out before but now his words were failing him.

"Let's start with why you left and where you went," Clarisse started for him, growing impatient.

Joseph smiled guiltily at her, turning his gaze elsewhere. He'd forgotten how impatient she sometimes grew. That was just another thing he missed about her.

"Well," he said, lifting his gaze to hers, "I stayed with my cousin in California. Antonio is his name. I've never told you about him, but he's like an older brother to me. I was very grateful for his hospitality those six months."

Clarisse stayed silent, letting him get everything out before she spoke.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Clarisse. I couldn't handle the fact that I didn't see you daily anymore, that I didn't touch you to assure myself you're there. I couldn't handle the fact that we could no longer be together," he admitted.

"But it was only…"

"No, it was permanent whether we knew it or not. We always knew that's how it was going to end up one day. I'm surprised we lasted so long before we actually went through with it."

Clarisse turned her gaze down to their hands, a confession on her lips.

"The day you left, I was coming to your room to tell you that I had set my mind to ask Rupert for a divorce that day. Everything changed, however, when I found the devastating note," she admitted, relieved to get that off her chest.

"What?"

Clarisse nodded, assuring him his ears weren't deceiving him. "I had been contemplating it for quite some time before that. I was looking at a picture of Pierre and Phillipe when I decided on my final decision."

"I know it would have been wrong but Phillipe would have been where he belonged and I would have been where I belonged," she finished, her voice soft.

Joseph stared at her, seeing all the torture she had been put through these last months. What if he hadn't left? What if they really had divorced? They could be married right now.

But he couldn't think like that. They had separated for a reason. A reason he couldn't even remember right now.

"I never would have let you go through with it, you know that," he reminded gently.

Clarisse placed a hand against his cheek, caressing it softly.

He was such an honest man, not allowing lies to ruin his life. He never lied to anyone and no one ever lied to him. They became too afraid of him to lie to him.

"I know but I would have been prepared to go through with it if you ever asked," she confessed. "I was taking your advice to live for myself for once."

Joseph took her hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the back of it softly before turning it over to kiss her palm. When he turned his eyes up to hers, he saw the hint of desire there, a look he had missed.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have dealt with my problems instead of running away," he apologized. "Please forgive me."

Clarisse smiled at him, caressing his hand in hers. "Of course I forgive you. I'll do better than that; I'll give you a second chance," she teased lightly.

He smiled guiltily at her and playfully tapped her nose. "Don't tease, my love. I don't feel strong enough to handle it right now," he begged, moving closer to her.

"Well, you deserve it."

"Yes, I do."

They gazed into each others eyes, forgiving and playful looks passing between them. They felt better about being alone now that time had passed since Rupert's death. It had felt wrong to them to be in the same room alone a month ago.

Clarisse looked into her love's eyes, mesmerized by them. She could see all his love for her, his desire and it felt right to her to reciprocate it. She no longer felt a weight load of guilt on her shoulders for missing Joseph, for wanting him. Everything felt right to her now.

Joseph wasn't on the same line though. He still felt a small pang of guilt for wanting and loving the deceased man's wife. But every time he looked into her eyes, that guilt was slowly lifted from his heart and replaced with his feelings for her.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, a familiar sting at the back of her eyes.

"I missed you too."

Joseph slowly leaned closer to her, a strong force pushing him along. He placed a daring kiss to her lips, more confidently when he received no protest. He placed a hand to her cheek, softly caressing her soft skin. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him.

He inwardly rejoiced when she wrapped her arms on his shoulders. They became wrapped up in the taste of each other, emotion taking over. This is what they had longed for for close to a year. The simple joy and pleasure they developed when with each other. They'd do everything in their power to make it work, to keep what they had.


	20. Gstaad, Switzerland

**Gstaad, Switzerland**

_Late November-December_

Maids bustled around the suite, taking suitcase after suitcase out the door. Contractors worked around them, moving furniture to a different room to begin remodeling.

Clarisse was having the entire suite redecorated. She had found there were simply too many memories of Rupert that caused hr pain when looking at the room. She had spent the majority of her nights with Joseph in his room. It had never been discussed, though. She had always shown up in the middle of the night, settling close to him and falling captive to sleep.

Only once had they planned it, their passion more than themselves. They had been unable to resist each other any longer. The desire had always been there, but they had always been able to ignore it.

"Everything's been pushed back. The Prime Minister said he would take over all he could. He does ask how long you'll be gone, though," Charlotte said, jotting down notes on her clipboard. She stayed stationary in the sitting room while Clarisse moved all around the rooms.

"I'm not sure. All I know is I'll be back before the twentieth when Pierre arrives for Christmas," she said, packing some final things. Her voice softened as she continued. "I just have to get away. I can't be here right now."

"And Joseph's going with you?"

"Yes," Clarisse replied, distracted as she searched around for something. She heard Charlotte's intake of air, signaling she was going to say something else. When she didn't, Clarisse turned her gaze to her. "Another question, Charlotte?"

The assistant shook her head but the look on the queen's face told her to answer.

"Well, some of the maids and members of parliament find it odd that only Joseph is going with you. I'm not saying I find it odd; I'm simply repeating what they've said," Charlotte said, hopping the queen wouldn't hate her for listening to such gossip.

Clarisse suddenly stopped everything she was doing, becoming angry.

"You can assure them the only reason Joseph is going is because he is head of security and he is required and instructed by the king to follow wherever I go. Though I would like to go alone, he is required to follow," she finished angrily, closing her bag. She glanced over at Charlotte, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. Forgive me. It's not you I'm angry at."

"That's all right, Your Majesty." She paused and listened to a message in her ear piece. "Your bags are in the car and they're ready when you are."

Clarisse looked around her room, looking for anything she'd forgotten. This would be the last time she saw her room like this. She would come home to a completely different look.

"Now, you have the number?" Clarisse asked, walking through the foyer with Charlotte at her feet.

"Yes."

"And you'll call if anything goes wrong?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, but I don't want small details that can wait until I've returned. I don't want anything upsetting me on my trip."

"Of course not."

They bid farewells and Clarisse was on her way. She couldn't wait until she arrived back in Switzerland, her second home, it felt. She hadn't been in quite some time and she was eager to return.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Gstaad was a beautiful place, especially in the winter. With its tall pine trees, beautiful mountains, and almost constant snow, it was a person's winter paradise.

Clarisse had been going ever since childhood. Her father had bought the small chalet as a gift for her mother when they were married. It was hidden behind forest after forest, making it secluded from everything around. It sat on the Rhine River, the perfect view available through large glass windows in the house.

Clarisse had inherited it from her father when he passed on many years ago. Now she used it as a getaway when times became too trialed.

"You look happy. What's on your mind?" Joseph questioned as he took bags out of the car. She was leaning against the car, deep in thought.

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am to be here with you. It's what I need to continue on the path to healing," she said, turning her eyes to his.

He stopped unloading their luggage and came over to lean against the car with her. He mimicked her stance and stood with his arms crossed.

"I'm glad to be here with you. Brings back pleasant memories before the depressing ones took over," he said, a sound in his voice that told her he was joking.

Clarisse chuckled and leaned he head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, trying to keep her warm against the chill in the air. She fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you for being here," she said turning her head up to look at him. "I feel as though I can't express that enough."

He kissed her gently, warming her greatly. "I'm happy to be here for you. Now, go inside. You'll catch you death out here."

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Joseph threw another log on the dying fire, the flames bursting to life. He turned around to find Clarisse coming out of the kitchen, two glasses in her hands. She handed one to him before sitting back down on the floor her back leaning against an oversized couch.

"Thank you, my dear," he said, taking a sip. Noticing the different taste to it, he glanced at his glass. "Not your average alcoholic beverage is it?"

She turned her eyes away from the dancing flames, seeing similar ones in his eyes. "I will not tolerate alcohol in my house. It's nothing but trouble."

"So you've gone for an alternative that gives the impression it's alcohol when in fact it's not," he stated it as a fact instead of a question.

Clarisse nodded her head, motioning for him to join her on the floor. They had laid out a pallet of blankets and pillows to make it more comfortable for their aging bones.

"Yes, so instead you receive sparkling white grape juice. In my opinion, it tastes much better and is indefinitely safer," she advised, setting her glass down on a table beside her.

Joseph agreed and placed his glass next to her. He sat down close to her, able to feel the warmth of the fire.

"Okay, continuing with our conversation, why…"

"Joseph, we've been on this for a week," she interrupted, leaning her head back against the sofa. "Will you let it go already?"

"No," he said succinctly. "I'm simply finding out what you have against traveling."

They had been discussing foreign locations for the past week. Clarisse had been the one to bring it up, saying there were only few locations she'd actually been to.

She lifted her head from the sofa. "I have nothing against…"

"You know what your problem is?" he interrupted, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, I know what my problem is," she answered, sitting up to go through the points.

Their words began to overlap now, neither wanting to listen to the other.

"You have no sense of adventure," he gestured with his hands.

"First of all…" she began ticking the points off on her fingers.

"You don't have swah-de-vive."

"I'm never able to get…what?" she stopped when she heard his poorly pronounced words.

"Swah-de-vu," he repeated, knowing it sounded funny.

Clarisse smiled and took one of his hands in her. "No, Joie," she was unable to get the laugh out of her voice, "Joie de vivre."

Joseph motioned with his other hand. 'Look, you can't say Buenos tardes; I can't say swah-de-vu. Who cares?"

Clarisse couldn't keep the smile off he face as he continued.

"The point is you don't have the adventure to travel off to exotic locations, to see all that you can while you can," he told her passionately.

"While I can?" she repeated with a teasing tone in her voice. "Is something going to happen to me?"

"You know what I mean," he warned, still trying to express his point. "Everyone deserves a vacation once in a while, especially the queen."

Clarisse nodded in agreement. "So where do you propose we go?"

"Anywhere, everywhere. We should travel Europe, a different country we haven't been to every year," he offered, hoping she would take it."

"What did you do while you were in California?" she wondered, resting her head against his chest.

"I'll tell you later."

She seemed satisfied with that and relaxed in his arms. They stayed like that until the fire died down and the warmth in the room turned to a chill.

They moved upstairs to the spacious bedroom. Fireplace sat across from the large king sized bed, a fire roaring from it after Joseph got it started. Clarisse changed for bed and settled under the covers, Joseph following shortly.

They fell asleep wrapped tight in each other's arms, the fire keeping them warm.

* * *

The Joie de vivre part is taken from the movie The Man Who Loved Women. 


	21. Spur of the Moment Decision

**Spur of the Moment Decision**

Clarisse pulled her coat tighter around her, warding herself from the cold. She smiled brightly when she felt Joseph wrap an arm around her waist.

They continued walking in the town square, the sun shining bright, the sky clear. Many of the small town's inhabitants were out shopping for their daily things. It was cold but not bitterly cold that it was unbearable.

"We could go to Austria. I hear it's a very lovely place all year round," Joseph said, picking up the previous night's conversation.

"All right, where else?"

"How abut Italy?"

Clarisse thought that over, the idea sounding wonderful. Rupert had gone to Italy once, but Clarisse had stayed at home. With Joseph she would gladly go.

"I think that sounds like a plan," she agreed after a moment. In his response she received a light squeeze around her waist. Feeling daring, she wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close to her.

She felt safe, able to do this in public. Not many people knew her in Gstaad, that or they didn't recognize her. Joseph noticed this and pointed it out to her.

"No one knows me here. I'm of no great importance. That's why I love it here," she explained. "Here I'm not a queen. I'm simply Clarisse Renaldi."

Joseph nodded, understanding what she meant. Joseph trailed them over to a bench in front of a small pond, a small fountain in the middle of it. He kept his arm around her waist, reminding himself she was there. He still didn't believe they were together again, that they were back where they belonged.

"I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but the king left me a note," Joseph mentioned slowly, hesitation gripping his voice.

Clarisse turned her eyes away from the fountain. She looked up at him, curious what his note said.

"Did he?"

"Yes, I was quite surprised at first when Pierre gave me the note from him," Joseph admitted.

"Do you mind sharing?"

"Not at all," he assured. He leaned back against the bench, pulling her with him. "Let's see, he told me to watch over you, to keep you safe. I am to also keep an eye on he von Trokens, but we were already doing that." He didn't want to tell her of the Viscount. She didn't need to know.

"What else?" she wondered.

Joseph hesitated. Did she already know? Had he already told her? He would soon find the answer to his question.

"He told me he knew… about us." He received silence from her, a silence he had not expected. "You're oddly silent."

Clarisse sat up, pulling out of his arms. "The day he died, in the hospital, he told me he knew. He was surprisingly calm about it, accepting in a way," she mused, her mind going back to the day in the hospital.

Joseph placed a hand on her back, urging her to go on.

"He told me that all he's ever wanted for me was for me to be happy. He said that we belonged together, that we… fit together perfectly. Well, I added perfectly but everything else he said," she confessed. "He seemed happy for us."

Joseph sat up, pulling her back into his arms. She turned her eyes on him, happy to share this information with him.

"He didn't look too happy when I told him how long we've been together," she said with a laugh. "But he asked and I was being honest with him."

Joseph chuckled with her. "Well, he did like honestly. Hated everything else."

Clarisse agreed, pulling herself tighter to him as a breeze flew by them.

"Let's return home. It's getting cold."

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Clarisse lazily ran her hand over Joseph's back, distracted as he did as he pleased. Her mind kept wandering back to their conversation the day before in town. She kept wondering why Rupert had been so accepting of her and Joseph, why he didn't seem to care.

_I'd certainly care if my husband were having an affair for so long,_ she thought. She tried to see it from Rupert's point of view. On the inside it could have been killing him. On the outside he could have been absolutely calm with no sign of emotion.

A sudden sigh against the side of her neck from Joseph snapped her out of her thoughts. He propped himself up on an elbow, staring down into her face.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, not pleased he was receiving no response.

"I was just thinking about our conversation from yesterday, about how Rupert approved and didn't seem to care," she said, moving her hand down to his bare shoulder. "I just think it's peculiar how he didn't care his wife was having an affair."

Joseph laid back down, resting his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, her other arm resting on his as he draped his arm over her stomach.

"Wouldn't you care if your wife was having an affair?" she questioned, wanting a man's opinion.

"Yes, I suppose. I can't truthfully answer because I've never been married," he said. "You are as close to a wife as I've ever come."

Clarisse smiled and kissed his forehead. She ran a hand down his back, caressing his skin. Her right hand unconsciously stroked his arm, her nails running over his skin.

"Another thing he told me was that he gives me his blessing to one day marry you should we ever decide it," he said, wondering if she knew that.

"Really?" she said, her interest immensely piqued. "Why do you think he did that?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he knew your thoughts of divorce."

"But there was a very slim chance I would have gone through with that. After you left, my mind began to change."

"In what ways?"

"Rupert and I became better confidants. We grew closer and yet I was still just as distant as before," she said, resting her cheek on top of his head. "I was dreadfully missing you."

Joseph lovingly caressed her stomach, thick blankets in the way. He was again reminded of their six months apart. He didn't want to go through something like that again. He had to stop that from happening.

He got up suddenly, leaning over her. "Let's get married."

Her eyes grew at the statement. Of course she wanted to but now? Her husband, the king, had passed away two months before. What would that look like to the country?

"We could elope. No one but us would know," he said as if sensing her thoughts.

Clarisse remained frozen, questions running through her mind. Her heart told her yes but her mind told her no. She had a country to think of, she couldn't get married. It would be wrong; irresponsible.

Which is why just four hours later, they were at the town's jeweler shopping for rings.

Clarisse was the only one that needed to pick out his ring. Joseph told hr he already had a ring, it just needed to be engraved and shined. She had been curious but left the subject untouched.

She picked out a white gold wedding band, five small diamonds in the center. It was perfect for him, fitting him in every aspect. They had it sized for him and waited for the jeweler to finish shinning hers.

Joseph wouldn't let her see it until they were up at the altar. It was a sterling silver, double-banded wedding ring. Small diamonds lined both bands, meeting in the center where a large diamond sat. It had been his great-grandmother's wedding ring. That, along with the clothes on her back, were her only possessions when she came over from Spain. He had inherited it when his mother had passed away. At the time, he didn't know what to do with it but now it was clear to him.

Just a short time after that, they were at the town hall filling out papers saying on their own terms they both wanted to be married. A judge had approved them and had proceeded with marrying them.

Hey had mentioned to the judge while signing the final documents that they wanted no one else but the three to know of their coming together. The judge had assured them no one else would know and had surprised them when he said many people wanted the same thing.

They had left town hall soon after that, deciding to walk around town for a whole. It seemed to be a perfect day. Birds were out, the sky was again clear, the sun was shining brightly. People were out walking and doing chores again, oblivious to the marriage which had just taken place.

They held hand, smiling brightly, their faces glowing. This was what that had been waiting for for many, many years. They had both longed to be married to each other, not someone else. It seemed now that, maybe, dreams could come true.

* * *

Side note: forget PD2 ever happened as of now.

Next chapter will be up as soon as the pain in my ear leaves me alone long enough to let me type. I'm trying my best, though. We're so close to the end!


	22. Returning to Genovia

**Returning to Genovia**

_December 18, 2000 (in contrast to other chapters that said 1999)_

Clarisse sighed when she stepped on the plane that was to depart for Genovia in a matter of minutes. Joseph was chuckling when he sat down next to her.

"Are you laughing at me?" she questioned, her voice rising.

"Yes, I am. It's that sigh of yours that always assures me something bad is going to end something very good," he explained, resorting to hearing that sigh for many years.

Clarisse laced her hand with his, her eyes on his wedding ring.

"I can't help it," she excused. She wrapped his arm around and leaned into him. She took hold of his right hand and continued her explanation. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you."

Joseph chuckled once again. "But you'll get to see your children again and spend the holidays with them. What could be better?"

"Spending the holidays with my husband and my children," she replied, loving the way the word husband rolled off her tongue. "Are you saying you don't want to spend more time here with me alone?"

"Of course I do, but think of what's waiting for you at home. Two bright and shinning faces, a new room practically to take away the painful memories. Not what I minded you staying with me at night mind you, but still."

"A room you shall soon be sharing if they moved all of your things to the room next to mine like they were supposed to. What did they say about it?" she wondered, knowing the contractors had questions.

Joseph tightened his grip on her, watching as she drew pattern on his palm.

"They just wondered why I was moving my room next to your. I told them security reasons and they seemed to believe that."

The pilot announced they were about to begin take off and Joseph signaled it was okay. He left quickly to make sure everything was on board, grabbing a blanket from an over head cabinet on his way back to Clarisse. He placed it over her, knowing se got cold easily.

"I still don't want to go home," she said softly, her eyes drifting shut from exhaustion. She was dead asleep before she even heard a response.

79797979797979799797979797979797979797979797979

As soon as Clarisse walked through the ballroom doors, Marie noticed the different air about her. She saw Joseph walk through the doors moments later, already engaged in conversation with Clarisse.

"Did you have a pleasant time in Gstaad?" Marie asked, watching Joseph walk over to them.

"Oh, I had a marvelous time. I'd forgotten how much I miss it there," Clarisse said with a large smile on hr face. She looked to her side as Joseph sided up next to her, a bag in his hand.

"Did something happen in Switzerland? Something that I should know about?" Marie questioned, trying to coax information from one of them.

The couple looked at one another, puzzled looks on their faces. "No, why?" Clarisse answered for them.

"Something seems different about the two of you. Something I can't put my finger on yet."

"Nothing's changed except for the fact that he's back and here to stay," Clarisse assured.

Marie continued to give the two puzzled stares until other thoughts entered her head.

"Your rooms are ready and Charlotte is waiting for you whenever you're ready to resume your duties," she relayed, wondering when exactly she had become a messenger.

The couple left shortly after that, walking close and talking quietly. Marie glanced down to Clarisse's left hand, noticing the bright shine coming from her wedding ring.

Wait.

The ring Rupert had placed on her finger so long ago didn't shine like that. It also didn't look like the ring she had on now.

They lied to her. Something horrible had happened. They had gotten married.

7979797979797979797979797979797997979797979797979797

"How could you lie to me? After all these years," Marie demanded of Clarisse.

Clarisse stood there in the hallway, hesitation taking over her. She stared blankly at Marie as she continued her ranting.

"You were married in Switzerland. That's what happened. Did you think I wouldn't find out, Clarisse?" Marie demanded in a softer tone.

Clarisse held up a hand to make her stop, glancing around her. She led her further into the hallway where no palace guards stood and were able to listen.

"How did you figure it out?" she questioned, confused how she had come to know. She knew Joseph wouldn't tell her and no one else but the judge in Switzerland knew. How'd she manage to figure it out?

"Your ring. I noticed it was different when you were walking away earlier," she explained. "Why, Clarisse?"

Clarisse glanced down at her wedding ring, realizing belatedly that id did in fact look nothing like her other wedding ring. She still had Rupert's of course. It was safely tucked away in one of her bags. She wasn't about to throw away thirty-seven years of memories. Even if she didn't love the man, she still cared deeply for him.

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing. We were talking about Rupert one morning and next thing I know, Joseph's asking me if I want to get married," Clarisse explained, a bit scared by how angry Marie was.

"Obviously I said yes and we were married in town hall later that day," she went on. "We're not planning on telling anyone so you needn't worry about any of that."

"Clarisse, you're marriage isn't even legal! You have to have parliament's approval," Marie explained.

"I know and so does Joseph. But that doesn't matter to us. The reason we married is so we didn't lose our chance with each other."

"What if Rupert…"

"Rupert knew."

Marie looked startled at that news. "What do you mean he knew?"

Clarisse sighed and ran a hand over her forehead. "He told me at the hospital that he had found out about Joseph and I. he left Joseph a note and gave him his blessing for us to marry," she explained.

Marie continued to look baffled. Her son had done what? She hadn't raised him to give approval to wrong situations.

"He told me that he was happy that I had found happiness. He never confronted me with complaints on the subject when he knew so I assume he was fine with it?"

Marie turned her gaze to the ground. How could Rupert be fine with his wife's affair? That was not the son she had raised. He had been turned into someone else.

Clarisse kept her eyes on Marie, wondering what was going through her head. She couldn't understand why this was so hard for her to accept. She used to support them and now it was as if she hated both of them.

"Mother, what's wrong? You used to support us."

Marie's head snapped up at that. The problem was she couldn't understand how Clarisse could get married so fast and let Joseph replace Rupert's memory.

"How could you marry so quickly and let someone else replace his memory?" she complained. Her eyes were glazing over, her voice becoming softer.

"I'm not replacing his memory," Joseph's voice interrupted. He stepped out from behind a wall and slowly walked over to the two women. "Forgive me for listening but I couldn't help it."

Clarisse held a hand out to him, happy when he took it. She clutched it close, keeping him closer. She needed him close to her, to give her the strength she needed.

"I have no intentions of replacing his memories in her heart. I only intend to create new memories," Joseph continued.

Marie smiled weakly, a few tears making their way out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. It's just that he was my son and now he's gone. I don't want to see him replaced. By anyone."

Clarisse smiled and took one of Marie's hands in hers. "You have my word that won't happen. The country won't forget him and neither will we," she assured.

Marie excused herself from the group after giving the couple hugs and her congratulations. Clarisse then had to explain to Joseph that Marie had found out they had been married. Joseph had been just as confused as she had been, wondering how the former queen had come to find out.

"She knows everything that happens in the palace, doesn't she?" Joseph questioned, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I'm afraid she does. She knows even before the maids do and that's really saying something," she said, still staring down the hall. With a sigh she turned to face Joseph. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with security."

Clarisse stepped up close to him, her body inches from his causing him to be pressed up against the wall.

"I was but we finished early. I thought I'd go ahead and join you for bed," he said with a smile. She shared his smile, her hands finding his. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips, letting him be the one to set the pace.

"I thought you were the one usually on the wall," he said in a low tone, his voice near the vicinity of her ear.

"Well, as you said, new memories," she said with a large smile. She let him kiss her this time, deepening the embrace greatly.

When he tried to step forward, she forced him back. She liked being in control; it had been a while since she had. When his hands began to roam away from hers, she slowly pulled back.

"You are such a tease and you don't even know it," he growled at her, staring into her eyes. "We're married now. There's no need for that."

Clarisse chuckled softly and trapped his hands in hers again. She saw his eyes turn to the side, something catching his eye. She followed his stare but saw nothing.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Someone was there. In other words, someone knows about us, someone who didn't before," he said, turning his eyes back to her.

Clarisse sighed and leaned her head against his chest. Wait, hallway, discovering? Suddenly it all became clear to her.

"This is how Rupert discovered us. He saw us in the hall and he walked away," Clarisse said, lifting her head up from his chest.

Joseph thought for a moment, realizing what she said was probably true.

"We have the worst luck with halls, don't we?" Clarisse joked, placing her head back on his chest.

"Yes, we do," he agreed, rubbing her back. "I'm going to find out who that was."

Clarisse allowed him to move off the wall, staying in his arms. "Will you be back to our room soon?" she wondered, liking the term 'our room.'

He smiled and cupped her cheek. He placed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips.

"Of course. I won't be long."

Clarisse smiled after him, not at all bothered that someone could possibly know about them. After she was sure he wasn't coming back she slowly walked to their room to wait his return.

* * *

I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Probably when I can bribe my mom 


	23. Discovering

**Discovering**

Charlotte walked hastily to her room. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She hadn't meant to listen in but she had business with the queen and needed to know if she was interrupting anything important. Well, it was obvious that had she walked any further, she would have been.

She shut the door quietly, a million questions entered her mind, mainly what would happen if anyone found out she knew. The queen and Joseph! How? When? Was this something sudden or had it been happening for a while?

Looking back, there had been signs. They were together for almost the majority of the days, even when the king was alive. They had seemed to grown closer since his death, though. Joseph had a healthy influence over the queen's business affairs and she welcomed his suggestions.

Charlotte nervously paced her floor, trying to think of something to fix her situation. _Keep it to myself_, she thought, _tell no one about what I saw_. She just hoped she could look the queen in the eyes when she saw her next.

79797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Joseph entered the bedroom to an entirely different look than he was used to. He had been in the room earlier that day but the look was still unexpected.

The room was lighter, flowers on various tables. Clarisse always demanded that fresh flowers be in every room of the palace, especially her suite. The furniture was different and it made the room seem larger. The walls were a mixture of light blues, the furniture white and blue with flowers on some pieces.

He entered the bedroom, meeting a similar look there. The walls were a lighter blue, the floors were freshly polished. Everything was different about it, even the bed. The comforter was an equal light color, the sheets satin and nicely pressed. The posts were made from mahogany as were the bedside tables.

Clarisse was settled in bed already, a book in hand. He chuckled to himself, thinking she always had a book with her it seemed. When she saw him, however, she happily put her book away.

"Did you figure it out?" she questioned.

He nodded and removed his shoes. "Yes, I did but the answer may surprise you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was Charlotte who saw, or rather heard, us," he said, removing his watch.

"Charlotte?" He was right; she was surprised. Charlotte had only been with her for a little over three years. She had never done something like this. She was probably the most honest person in the palace.

"Yes, but she didn't do it intentionally. And I don't think she actually saw us. I watched the tapes and it looks as if she's walking down the hall, probably coming to find you. She then stops at the turn in the hall, listening for just a moment before leaving in a hurry."

Joseph quickly changed for bed and joined her under the heavy covers. He pulled her into his arms, amazed at how soft her skin was.

"I think I'll have a talk with her tomorrow, to ask what she saw or heard and explain things to her," Clarisse said, shifting so she could lie on top of him.

"It amazes me that we could care less she knows. We've changed greatly over the years."

"Yes, we have," she agreed. She slowly leaned down, placing a passionate kiss to his lips. He immediately moaned into her mouth. His hands began to wander as did hers, both igniting pleasure in the other's body.

She let her kisses wander down the side of his face, trailing down to his neck.

"Did you have something in mind?" he questioned, breathless.

"Yes, I did."

He shifted suddenly, placing her beneath him. He placed a long kiss to her lips, entrapping her hands in his. He pulled away slowly, noticing the glossed over look of desire in her eyes.

"Good because so did I," he said in a low voice.

Clarisse smiled up at him and brought his mouth crushing to hers.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

"Charlotte, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Clarisse sat at her desk, sorting through papers that needed her signature. Charlotte had been passing by her office doors when Clarisse had noticed her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Sit down, please. I have something important I need to discuss with you," Clarisse said, motioning to a sofa to her right.

Charlotte was nervous to say the least. Sleeping on what she had learned had helped some but not enough.

"Now, Charlotte," she started, sitting next to her. "I want to talk about what you saw or heard in the hall last night."

The younger woman glanced down at the floor. She was hoping she hadn't been seen last night, to avoid this kind of conversation with the queen.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to…"

Clarisse held a hand up to stop her from saying anything else. "It's perfectly all right dear. I'd just like the chance to explain it."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Explain what?" she wondered.

Clarisse chuckled just a little. "Explain exactly what it is you saw," she explained, patting her hand. "Let me start by asking that you not tell anyone what you saw."

"You have my word, I won't."

Clarisse smiled sincerely. "Thank you. Now Joseph and I… we have a relationship. There's nothing wrong with it except that it's not approved by many. Can I trust you with something else?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "Of course, ma'am."

Clarisse put a hand to her forehead. "I really don't know why I'm telling you this. Perhaps it's to get it off my chest or perhaps it's to ask for another's opinion. I'm not sure." She took a breath and placed her hand back in her lap. "Something that further allows us to be in our relationship is that Joseph and I were married recently."

Charlotte's eyes widened, not expecting that. Obviously their relationship had been going on for a while.

"Do you think it was the right decision? To get married so soon after my husband's death?" Clarisse questioned, needing to know. Ever since her conversation with Marie the previous night, she couldn't stop wondering that.

"Well, I suppose it depends on how long you've been together and how much you love each other," Charlotte advised.

Clarisse considered that for a moment. She did have a point. They'd been together for a very long time and both had always been eager to marry. Anyone who looked at them could tell how much in love they were, whether they knew about the relationship or not.

"You're right, thank you, Charlotte," she said, standing. Charlotte followed, a bit eager to leave.

"I don't mean to put a heavy burden on your shoulders with these… confessions."

"Not at all, Your Majesty. I'm honored you felt that you could share this with me. And you have my word I won't tell anyone."

Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I'll try to get to two.

This is important—pay close attention. Does anybody know Italian or know someone that does, fluent or not? It's not for the story; it's for something else. It would really help me out.

Another thing: anybody watch Dancing with the Stars? Well if you do, vote for your favorite couple tonight or tomorrow (hopefully your favorite is John O'Hurly and Charlotte Jorgensen). If you don't watch, VOTE FOR JOHN O'HURLY AND CHARLOTTE JORGENSEN ANYWAY! They deserve to win! They're the best! So if you could just take five minutes out of your day to do that today or tomorrow, that would really mean a lot to me and it would get the next chapter up that much faster.


	24. Old Memories Resurface

**Old Memories Resurface**

Phillipe walked aimlessly through the halls, no destination in view. He along with the rest of the palace was waiting for the arrival of his brother. A dilemma clouded his mind though.

Christmas was coming up in less than a week. His mother's birthday was tomorrow. And above all, he was positive his time as king was coming up sooner than hoped for.

For as long as he could remember he had wanted to be king but he never knew how much anxiety it caused. He had moved out of the palace to keep the anxiety away but every once in a while it snuck up on him.

"Prince Phillipe? May I ask if something's wrong?" Joseph questioned. He had been making rounds when he entered the hallway to find Phillipe pacing by a window.

The prince turned his eyes from the floor to glance briefly at Joseph. "No, nothing's wrong."

Joseph only muttered a response before continuing down the hall. '_Just like his mother, _he thought to himself.

"Wait, may I speak with you Joseph?" Phillipe called out before Joseph turned the corner. "I know Pierre always speaks so highly of you."

"Of course. What seems to be the problem?"

Joseph joined Phillipe by a window and turned his gaze out.

"Is it true that you helped Pierre decide his future?"

"Yes, it is. I helped him choose which option was best for him and which option he wanted to do."

"Was it obvious on what he wanted to do?" Phillipe wondered.

Joseph thought for a moment, thinking back to years ago. "A little. He was unsure of himself for the longest time."

"Why do I feel such anxiety about eventually taking over the throne?" Phillipe blurted out.

Joseph's eyes widened. He never once expected Phillipe to be nervous about the matter. He had wanted it for so long, since birth practically. It had been all he ever talked about, which caused Clarisse to often become annoyed.

"Well, perhaps you feel you aren't, or won't be, as good as your father was. Or as good as your mother is now. Perhaps you feel the people won't take you kindly as their king," Joseph tried. He wondered why he was always the one solving these problems and not someone else. He knew next to nothing about the throne.

Phillipe turned his head to Joseph, waiting for more. He hadn't realized it but that was his exact problem.

"I mean, your parents have ruled Genovia for a long time. Maybe you feel that they don't want you as their king. Them being the people. Perhaps you feel you need more time before you take over," he continued.

Phillipe gazed out the window again, trying to determine his feelings. Joseph was right, absolutely right. He did need more time before he could take over. He did feel he would never rise up to what his father was, to what his mother was now. He did feel that the people wouldn't want him as their king.

"How do I solve all that?" Phillipe questioned, turning his sad eyes back to his old friend.

"Well, you simply practice more, train more. You meet with the public more, observe how your mother runs things. You must wait until you feel you're ready to take over. Don't let someone else tell you it's time if your heart tells you otherwise," Joseph advised.

Phillipe turned away from the window for the final time. He looked at Joseph in a new light now. He seemed… wise, wiser than he was before. He had never been close to him as Pierre had but he always considered him a good friend.

"Thank you, Joseph. You've helped me immensely, thank you," Phillipe said, shaking Joseph's hand.

"You're quite welcome. Anything for the future ruler of Genovia."

Phillipe smiled widely and thanked him once more before leaving the hall. Joseph watched after him with a smile. He knew the man's problem was far from solved.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797

"My darlings, it's so nice to be together again. And this time under good situations," Clarisse said, embracing her children. She kissed each of their cheeks, laughing when they both quickly pulled away. "And to what do I owe this pleasant meeting?"

She sat down in her chair in her office, motioning for the two to sit across from her.

"Well, I was just coming to say hello, but when I saw Phillipe coming this way and heard what he wants to talk about, I decided to join you," Pierre said, getting comfortable.

"Thank you, Pierre, for your support," Phillipe said sarcastically. "It means so much to me."

"Boys," Clarisse warned, sensing an argument. They stopped immediately at the sound of her tone. After all the years, it still had the same effect on them. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Phillipe glanced at his brother before answering. "I wanted to ask how soon I have to become king."

"By the end of a two year period. You're close to learning everything you need to know but you still have more to learn."

"Do you think I'll make a good king?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile, no hesitation in her voice.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Because I was talking to Joseph earlier and …"

Clarisse interrupted him. "Both of my boys feel like they can't talk to their own mother?"

Phillipe glanced over at his brother, noticing he had adverted his gaze.

"Well, he was there and he asked what was wrong and he gave me some advise," Phillipe explained.

"He is good at that," Pierre piped up.

Clarisse hid a smile. She turned her eyes back to her youngest, focusing on him. "What was your problem?"

Phillipe tried to sum it up in his head, not wanting to drag it out. "Well, I'm feeling anxiety from knowing I'm taking over soon. Joseph helped give me reasons while I was feeling that anxiety."

"Why are you feeling it?"

Phillipe sighed. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He explained it to her and listened to her agree with it. She agreed with Joseph that Phillipe might need more time and that he needed to make more appearances with the public. What she didn't agree with was that Phillipe wouldn't be as good a king as his father.

"You'll be a terrific king. Your father would be so proud," Clarisse assured him.

Phillipe's face brightened at the comment. "Really?"

"Yes, he would be so proud at how far you've come with so little guidance," she said in a soft voice.

A maid entering the room prevented anyone from speaking any further. "Your Majesty, forgive me for interrupting but someone's here to see you. They say it's urgent."

"Who is it?" Clarisse wondered. She didn't like anonymous visitors.

"They didn't state their name. They just said an old friend."

Clarisse eyed her maid for a moment before getting up and following. She racked her brain for all her old friends but no manes stood out. None of them had contacted her ever since she married Rupert. She had long since been prepared for that.

They entered the foyer, Clarisse still pondering. _Old friend. Who would be coming back to visit me?_

All her questioned were answered as soon as the person turned around to face her.

"Hello, Your Majesty," the person said in a deep voice.

_Blake_


	25. Secretly in Love

**Secretly in Love**

"Hello, Your Majesty," the person said in a deep voice.

"Hello," Clarisse replied in a small voice. It had been many years since she had last heard from Blake, let alone seen him in person. She had no idea what to say to him.

"Am I allowed to hug the queen or is that against the law?" Blake joked with a large smile on his glowing face.

"Not any law that I know of," she said. Her voice was still small and distant but her eyes were shinning at the presence of her oldest friend.

Blake moved forward slowly, hesitantly. He had missed her greatly in his absence. He had traveled back home to tell her something rather important.

Clarisse was able to register that everyone had left the room as Blake pulled her into a fierce hug. She didn't know whether to feel grateful or not. But despite the uneasiness she felt, she had still missed not having her best friend around.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Blake," she said with emotion thick in her voice.

"As have I," he replied. He pulled back from their embrace to look her in the eyes. "I heard about your husband."

Clarisse's gaze traveled to a spot on the far wall, memories overcoming her.

"I'm so sorry, Clarisse," he said as if he had something to do with it.

"Thank you. It's been four months now so I've had time to get used to it."

"I waited until some time passed before I decided to finally visit you. I didn't want to write you a letter. I thought that would be too impersonal."

"Thank you," she repeated, a genuine smile on her face.

"I also thought it would make a hopefully pleasant surprise to come see you myself," he added with a smile.

Clarisse nodded, silently telling him that he was right. She was vaguely aware that his arms were still around her, his eyes were still gazing into hers. Something about his eyes looked different, much like the rest of him.

His hair was the same shade of brown, hints of the sun's rays standing out. It was shorter than it used to be though. His eyes stayed focused with hers even as Joseph entered the room.

Joseph cleared is throat gently to make his presence known to the two. He was slightly alarmed to find his wife in the arms of a man who looked oddly familiar.

'Joseph, you remember Blake, don't you?" Clarisse asked after she stepped away from Blake. She motioned for Joseph to come closer, suddenly feeling uneasy about being alone with Blake.

Recognition shown in Joseph's eyes as he reached out to shake the other man's hand. "Blake, it's good to see you again."

"Joseph," he greeted. "I'm surprised you're still working here."

"Yes, I'm Head of Security now, not just an intern."

Blake noticed the closeness of the two, alarms sounding off in his head. He never thought Joseph would still be at the palace. _That ruins my plan_ he thought bitterly.

"Blake, you must stay for the holidays. I won't take no for an answer, either," Clarisse voiced.

Blake accepted, mentioning that she had always had a convincing smile. Joseph departed from the group, leaving to continue working. Clarisse took Blake's arm and walked with him t the library so they could catch up on times.

_I should tell her, tell her before I lose the nerve to _he thought, listening to Clarisse at the same time.

He had traveled all that distance to tell her one thing, whether she wanted to hear it or not. Seeing Joseph had weakened his confidence and now he had to build that back up. He didn't travel all that way to not tell her.

7979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

Clarisse climbed into bed, her body on the verge of sleep but her mind wide awake. She had spent hours talking to Blake, but the entire time her mind was elsewhere. She had the distinct feeling that he wanted to say something to her but couldn't. All she had to do now was figure out what exactly he wanted to tell her.

She felt Joseph join her in bed, his arm brushing against her.

"Yes?" she questioned when she felt his eyes on her.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Joseph said, getting to the point of his annoyance.

"Who?" She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Blake. He looks at you much the same way Viscount Mabrey looks at you."

Clarisse looked upwards toward the ceiling in thought. "Lust. I've had many of those looks directed at me over the years but I could never describe them. I finally figured it out one day when you were looking at me from across the room."

"No, that was love," he interjected.

"And lust. I've seen the look in your eyes before. I don't mind seeing that look from you, though. It's the others that disturb me."

"You are a very attractive woman. Every woman wants to be you and every man wants to have you," he explained.

"But only one man gets that privilege," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck when he turned her over onto her back.

"And this man is not about to abuse his privileges."

He leaned in slowly, covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He abandoned her lips after a while and moved his kisses to her neck.

"Are you jealous?" she wondered curiously.

"No," he said quickly, all thoughts of a passionate night leaving his mind. "I'm just overly protective of my wife."

"We'll, you have nothing to worry about. He knows his boundaries and I can certainly take care of myself."


	26. Unrequited Love and Heartache

**Unrequited Love and Heartache**

_March, 2000_

"Blake, is there something important you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me a few months ago?" Clarisse asked Blake when he entered her office.

Blake smiled sheepishly and sat across from her desk. He watched he work for a moment, absorbed in the look on her face. He was mesmerized with the way her hand moved as she signed her signature to various papers.

He was broken out of his revere by the sound of his name. He had been so absorbed in his own world that he hadn't even registered when she began to call his attention.

"Are you feeling all right?" she questioned, setting down her pen.

"I'm fine," he assured, shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts. A smile came over his face as he moved to a different subject. "Do you remember your last week at home before you moved here?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you remember the difficulty you were having with you decision to marry the prince or not? The conversations we had?"

"Yes, I do surprisingly. My memory may fail me on some subjects but not that."

Clarisse stood from her desk and moved to the sofa that occupied the far wall. Blake joined her, sitting closer to her than usual. Clarisse seemed not to notice it, that or she was trying to ignore it. He was her oldest and dearest friend; she could trust him.

"Was the decision really that hard to make?" Blake wondered out loud.

Clarisse nodded. "Yes, it was. It was terribly hard to decide on whether or not I should stay home and continue on with the plans I had or marry the crown prince of Genovia."

"Well, that last part doesn't sound all that bad as it may have seemed."

"For some women, it was their dream to marry the prince, live in a rich lifestyle. That wasn't my dream though. I had plans of my own."

"Plans that were interrupted by the prince," he injected.

Clarisse smiled brightly. "Yes, he did interrupt them but since then, he's helped me to accomplish other goals. I've gotten rid of laws and made women equal to men. I've helped the poor in the harsh winter months. I've banned hunting in Genovia, much to Rupert's dislike. I feel as though I have accomplished some of my goals with help on the side."

She had a dreamy look on her face as she reminisced the past. Rupert had certainly helped her all he could at making her dreams become reality. Before Rupert died, their next actions were on getting women in parliament. Rupert was uneasy on that at first but soon saw what she was pointing at. Clarisse sincerely doubted she would be able to convince the members of parliament on her own now that he was gone.

"What about you? Have you accomplished your goals?" Clarisse asked, turning her gaze to him.

Blake nodded. "I think I have. Maybe not all of them but I'm satisfied with my life."

"Clarisse, I have to tell you something," he said after moments of silence.

"Oh?" she muttered, her eyes coming up to his. He had a certain look in his eyes, a look she was very used to seeing by now.

"Yes, you have no idea how long it took for me to finally get up the nerve to tell you this but…" he hesitated, his voice suddenly failing him.

"What Blake?"

"Clarisse, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember but I could never bring myself to tell you. Beside, you were married," he confessed, a weight load being lifted off his shoulders.

Her eyes went wide, confused at why he had told her this. They had known each other all these years and he had never said something before.

"I just had to tell you, whether your reaction was good or bad. I had to let you know how I feel." He leaned towards her and took a hand in his. He held it tight, the gesture filled with love.

"Blake, I don't know what to say to that," she confessed after a long moment of silence.

"I don't suppose you'll say you feel the same," he tried, a hopeful look spreading over his face.

Clarisse sadly shook her head. "Blake's head fell, a sorrow filling his heart. He had known she wouldn't feel the same way but that didn't mean his heart wouldn't break.

"You're my best friend, Blake, and you always will be. But that's all I feel," Clarisse continued. She attempted to make him feel better about the situation and hopefully not worse.

His head hung low still. He had nothing further to say to her. He had told her what he had come to tell her and she didn't feel the same. The only thing left to do now was return home.

He stood, Clarisse followed.

"I hope this won't affect our friendship," she voiced.

Blake's head snapped up, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. "Nothing could ever affect our friendship, Clarisse. You know that."

Clarisse let a smile spread over her face, realizing that he still had a hold on her hands. She liked the contact though. It was reassuring.

"But I think it's best if I leave for home. I've overstayed my welcome…"

"No, you haven't," she interrupted.

"That's good to know," he smiled. "But I must return to my home in Greece. Business starts soon and I must be there."

"Are you sure you won't stay just a bit longer? I'm enjoying having you around."

"No, I must return home. Today. It's for the best."

They stood there staring at the other for a moment. A telephone sounded in the background but neither paid attention to it.

"Promise me you'll come back and visit soon?" Clarisse asked, not wanting to go years without seeing him again.

"Yes, I promise. But now I must go pack and return home." He turned to leave but she held to his hands. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He relished in the feel, his knees becoming weak.

He pulled back slowly and stared into her eyes. "Goodbye, Clarisse."

Words were unable to pass through her lips as she kept a sob in. She watched him walk away, turning down the hall after he left her office. Her eyes remained glued to the doorway. She didn't want to lose her best friend again, not over something like this. It wasn't worth it.

Joseph appeared in the doorway, a distant look in fearful eyes. He slowly approached her, shock still in him from the telephone call he had just answered.

"Joseph, what's the matter?" she questioned as she eyed him. She couldn't place the look on his face, in his eyes, but at the same time, it looked so familiar.

He took her hands in his. He looked her in the eye with difficulty. Such a wonderful woman didn't deserve to constantly hear such news.

"The guard is on the phone." He paused, his strong voice failing him. "There's been an accident, Clarisse."

Her eyes widened, pleading him to continue. "What happened?"

Joseph averted his gaze from hers. He searched for his words, wanting them to be gentle. He didn't think he could tell her.

He was taking too long for her liking so she calmly voiced her question again.

Joseph turned his eyes to her again and opened his mouth to speak. Her world would come crashing down in only a few short minutes.

* * *

THE END 

After 106 days of writing, 70 chapters (one of which -66- I deprived you guys of. Sorry), and 646 total pages, I finally finished this story on December 6, 2004 at 10:10 A.M.

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They were so encouraging!

The next story that continues this (kind of) will be up very soon. Christina gets the first read. She's my critic.


End file.
